The Half Saiyan and the Bee
by Ultimania
Summary: When a new dimension is discovered by Mayuri and Soifon is sent to investigate it, she accidentally runs into Gohan which causes the beginning of new adventures. Covers the Majin Buu Saga and two original sagas.
1. Dawn

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first crossover fanfiction. This fanfiction was requested by RockTheCasba, and I would never have even thought of writing this fanfiction without his request, but I have greatly enjoyed writing this first chapter. This was of course delayed due to the website's now fixed errors and I had to think of a good plot, but the first chapter is now complete.**

**So let me give you guys a summary of the fanfiction's basic plot. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Bleach crossover. I am disappointed by the serious lack of DBZ and Bleach crossovers. Considering Kubo said that Bleach was inspired by DBZ (like One Piece and Naruto also are) there should be a hell of a lot more crossovers from these two series.**

**Anyway to continue, the two main characters and main pairing are Gohan and Soifon. This story will take place during DBZ's Majin Buu Saga and after Bleach's Arrancar Saga, but there are going to be a LOT of different events happening during the Majin Buu Saga. So if you are worried about this fanfiction being the same old saga occurring all over again, don't worry about that happening.**

**Second, I have plans to write two more sagas after the Majin Buu Saga is complete. But I am not spilling any details until this fanfiction's first saga is complete. Also, the Majin Buu Saga is not the real name of this first saga in this fanfiction, but I will reveal it when the time comes.**

**Writing a crossover is a much bigger challenge than writing a normal fanfiction because you have to bring the two universes together in a way that makes sense. But I love challenges.**

**So anyway, here is the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT belongs to Toriyama, Bleach belongs to Kubo, and I do not own anything.**

**The Half Saiyan and the Bee**

**By Ultimania**

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

Gohan's POV

Why is this happening?

The earth and everyone within it are dead, and this is all my fault! That damn monster will pay, because I can never forgive him for what he has done to all those innocent people!

''Where are you!'' I roared at the hiding monster while using ki blasts to blow up every hiding place within the ruined city. I cannot kill anyone by firing ki blasts because that monster has _already _killed all the city's inhabitants.

As I flew through the air searching for _him_, I heard a voice from behind me.

''So are you finally ready to fight, Son Gohan?''

Then I turned around and found the one who I was looking for. The being I found was the ultimate android created by Dr. Gero, who loved causing pain and suffering to everyone he meets.

I gritted my teeth in anger. ''Cell...''

''What's wrong, child?'' the android sneered. ''Are you _now _afraid of me?''

''No, I am not afraid of you,'' I retorted at Cell. ''I am also _not _a child anymore, Cell.''

Cell began to cackle. ''Yes, you are still just a child, Gohan.''

''I told you that I am _not _a child anymore, damn it!'' I yelled at Cell.

''You _were_ an adult in spirit when you defeated me seven years ago,'' Cell continued speaking while ignoring me. ''But during these last seven years you have regressed back into a child, do you want to know why?''

''Shut up!'' I yelled at him within the midst of a burning city.

''It is because you have grown so weak that I was able to kill all your remaining loved ones without even breaking a sweat.''

I gritted my teeth in anger. ''Shut up...it is because of you...''

Then I transformed into my Super Saiyan 2 form. ''...That everyone on Earth is dead!''

As I lunged at the monster in fury, all I could think about was who died because of Cell. My friends, Piccolo, Mom, and even Goten were dead because of Cell! It wasn't enough that he took my dad away seven years ago when he sacrificed himself, but Cell now has to come back and kill everyone!

Damn him to hell! As we battled over the wasteland of a ruined city, the only thing that was on my mind was how to annihilate Cell and make him feel just as much pain as he has given me!

We continuously traded punches and kicks, then Cell backed away from me and decided to do something different.

He pointed his finger at me and yelled, ''Special Beam Cannon!''

Furious that he would use one of Piccolo's techniques against me who was a student of Piccolo, I simply used my hand to wave the energy beam attack away from me right before it would have hit me.

''Hmmph, not bad...Gohan,'' Cell commented with a smirk on his face. ''However you can call yourself a teenager, but you are still just a little brat.''

The sky which was filled with darkness thundered while my fury reached it's limits. ''I had enough of you, Cell! Kameha-.''

But before I could fire my Kamehameha at Cell, I suddenly felt a hell of a lot smaller.

''What...happened to me?'' I finally said to myself while hearing how much younger my voice sounded.

Cell pointed to a nearby small puddle on the ground within the city. I flew down to the ground in order to take a look at the puddle only to gasp in shock. I saw in my reflection that I was now only nine years old, the same age when I fought against Cell seven years ago. I was now even in the same purple _clothes _during the day I originally fought Cell.

Beyond shock, all I could say was, ''How?''

''Like I said,'' Cell sneered. ''You are still just a little brat.''

Then my Super Saiyan 2 form suddenly ceased and I went back to my normal form forcefully. Then I looked into the puddle and with horror saw myself painfully regressed back to the age of five. Then I went back to four years old, then three years old, then two years old...until I was a crying newborn infant. Despite the fact I was an infant, I was still self-aware of myself. What is happening to me!

Cell laughed like he was having the time of his life. He looked down on my small body and said, ''Looks like I do not even have to kill you myself. Like I said before, you will _always _be a child.''

As he walked away from me within the ruined city, all I could do was cry.

''Nooooo!'' I yelled.

I looked around to realize it was just another nightmare...another fucking horrible nightmare. I looked around my room to realize everything was normal and I was sitting up in my bed. I was thankfully still sixteen years old. I glanced at my nearby nightstand to take a look at my clock, it was 2:00 A.M. in the morning. Why do I keep having that same accursed nightmare repeatedly every night during this last week? Cell is dead, so why do I keep having the same nightmare of Cell destroying everything?

_''You have grown so weak'', _the words of the nightmare version of Cell echoed throughout my mind.

Was I indeed weak? I have not trained in seven years because Earth was at peace after I defeated Cell. But could I have grown weak as a result of a lack in training?

I heard the door opened and I saw my little brother Goten peaking his head into my room. Despite my recent nightmare, I couldn't help but smile at seeing my little brother. Goten reminded me so much of Dad in so many ways that it was not even laughable. Goten was really one of the most precious people in my life; right along with Mom, Piccolo...and Dad.

Did I miss Dad during these last seven years? Of course I did, but I knew that he was having the time of his life in the Other World. I miss him, but my memories of him will never go away.

''What's up, Goten?'' I asked my little brother.

''Um...'' my pajama-wearing brother replied. ''Why were you yelling earlier? Did something bad happened, Gohan?''

Oh crap, I must have yelled earlier when I just awakened from my nightmare. It was embarrassing to tell your _little _brother that you had a nightmare; because little brothers were supposed to be the ones telling their big brothers that they had a nightmare, not the other way around.

''It is nothing, Goten,'' I lied while sheepishly scratching my head. ''Now run back to bed.''

Goten ignored my words, walked into my room, and shut the door. He pointed at me and asked, ''You had a nightmare, didn't you Gohan?''

I face-faulted, how could my little brother be so smart? I finally gave in and muttered, ''Yeah...I guess I did, Goten.''

Goten then chuckled. ''So you admitted the truth?''

Wait, he did not mean...

Goten continued to talk. ''I have heard you yelling every night during this week. Thankfully, Mom has not heard you yelling yet. I was waiting for you to tell me what was going on, big brother. But I finally realized that you were never going to tell me unless I confronted you. Gohan, what kind of nightmares are you having?''

I finally and reluctantly relented by telling Goten everything about my recurring nightmares. Goten then replied with a sad smile on his face, ''But we are all still here.''

I smiled back. ''Yeah, I know. Nightmares are never real anyway.''

Goten then immediately jumped and landed on my bed. I asked in a surprised tone, ''Goten, what are you doing?''

Goten laughed while grinning. ''What do you think I am doing? I am going to sleep with my big brother so I can help him chase away the evil nightmares.''

I chuckled at my seven year old brother, he really has a way of putting a smile on my face no matter what.

''Fine Goten, help me conquer the horrific nightmares!'' I jokingly commanded him.

''Yes sir!'' Goten replied with enthusiasm.

We both got under the covers and Goten began snuggling up to me.

I heard Goten mutter as we both fell asleep, ''I love you...Gohan.''

I whispered in response before I completely drifted off, ''I love you too, Goten.''

Soifon's POV

Why do I have to attend to these captains' meetings? Aizen has already been imprisoned within the eighth underground prison Avici, so what was the point of this meeting? It has only been a year since the Winter War happened, but I was still thankful that particular nightmare was over. Losing your arm like that due to that damn Baraggan's attack was a frightful experience I never want to go through again. Thank goodness that human Inoue Orihime was able to restore my arm back due to her odd powers.

All the current captains were present at the meeting. The Gotei 13 have not changed at all during the year after the Winter War, even the three traitorous ex-captains' positions were still vacant.

The nine of us captains stood on two separate sides. I was on standing on the left side with three other captains, while the four other captains were standing on the right side.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood at the back end of the room and cleared his voice before speaking.

''I know that you all are wondering why I have called you all to this meeting. Well, I will begin by telling you it is _not_, thank Kami, related to Aizen.''

''Then why did you called us here, old fart?'' Captain Zaraki Kenpachi rudely interrupted him.

A tick mark formed on my head. ''Captain Zaraki, how dare you insult the Captain-Commander!'' I yelled at him.

''Hmmph, like I give a shit,'' Captain Zaraki retorted.

I gritted my teeth in anger. ''Why you insolent man! I ought to use Suzumebachi on you in order to teach you a lesson concerning respect!''

The barbarian wickedly grinned at me. ''You want to fight me, bitch?''

Oh that does it! Before I could beat him to death, Captain-Commander Yamamoto banged his cane down on the floor in anger.

''Captains Soifon and Zaraki, that is quite enough! This meeting is a discussion, not a battlefield!''

I bowed my head to the Captain-Commander. ''Yes sir.''

Captain Zaraki just growled in response but nevertheless obeyed the Captain-Commander.

''Now as I _was _saying before that rude interruption,'' the Captain-Commander continued. ''This meeting is not about Aizen. Well not directly I should say.''

''What do you mean?'' Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro asked the Captain-Commander.

The Captain-Commander sighed with exhaustion. ''It would be better if I let Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri explain this to you.''

''What does Captain Kurotsuchi have to do with this meeting?'' I asked.

I never like Captain Kurotsuchi because he always was in my opinion, a combination of a madman and a freak. He always did the craziest experiments, and I did not want to be near that madman unless I did not have a choice.

Captain Kurotsuchi walked from the right side of the room where he was standing and stood beside the Captain-Commander. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

''As you may or may not know, I have been making frequent visits to Hueco Mundo during this past year. I have discovered many interesting specimens and experiments that both were Aizen's and Szayel's doing. But despite these amazing discoveries, they pale in comparison to when I discovered how to use the Garganta after extensive research.''

''But what does this have to do with this meeting? We already know that you can use the Garganta, but there is currently no actual use for it now that Aizen is imprisioned,'' Captain Kuchiki Byakuya emotionlessly responded.

''Hmmph, if you would let me finish my discourse, you will soon find out that you are very wrong, Captain Kuchiki,'' Captain Kurotsuchi sneered.

''As I was saying, being able to use the Garganta was my greatest achievement so far in my career as a scientist,'' the madman continued saying.

''But I recently discovered that you can _modify _the Garganta.''

''What do you mean you can modify the Garganta?'' I asked him in curiosity.

''Well as you know, the Garganta is a gateway for Hollows to travel to other dimensions, namely Soul Society and the human world. However, I discovered through extensive research that you can travel to _other dimensions _by extensively modifying the Garganta.''

All of us captains except for Kurotsuchi and Yamamoto were shocked.

''Other...dimensions?'' Captain Hitsugaya asked with shock on his face.

''Is that even possible?'' Captain Ukitake Jushirou questioned with bewilderment all over his face.

Captain Kurotsuchi cackled like he was very amused. ''You fools do not understand that anything is possible with the wonders of science. But yes, you _can _use the Garganta to travel to other dimensions. But the problem is I have so far only discover only one new dimension.''

''How did you even discovered this new dimension? Did you visit this new dimension by traveling through your modified Garganta?'' I asked the madman.

Kurotsuchi chuckled. ''Not quite, my dear.''

I winced at what he called me, but he did not seem to notice it.

''You see in our 12th Division, we created a radar that tracks the activities in other dimensions, like the human world and Soul Society for example. In the past, we used this radar to track the activities in the human world and Soul Society for research purposes. But recently, I was able to also modify the dimensional radar in order for it to track the activities of this recently discovered dimension. Unfortunately, it is far from perfect, because the radar can barely pick up very few activities in this new dimension. However, I made one important discovery concerning this new dimension. The radar has detected that beings with very high spiritual power currently reside in this new dimension.''

''Are you serious? _How _high are we talking about?'' Captain Kyoraku Shunsui asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

''I am not quite sure myself, but some of these beings have just as much spiritual power as a lieutenant. However, some of them have as much spiritual power as a captain.''

Now I was surprised. Beings with as much spiritual power as a captain? The only way that was possible was...

''...It has to be either a Shinigami or an Arrancar,'' I spoke my thoughts out loud. ''Because there is no way it could be anyone else. No human can be as powerful as a captain.''

Kurotsuchi pointed his finger at me. ''Do not say things you are not sure about, Captain Soifon. Because I did encountered one special human in battle during the ryokas' rescue of Kuchiki Rukia.''

Then I thought I heard him mutter, ''That damn Quincy...''

Who was he exactly talking about?

Then Kurotsuchi cleared his throat. ''Anyway, I am not sure who these beings really are, but let me continue. You see, me or my lieutenant can use the radar to pinpoint an 'entrance' to this dimension. Then one of us can use my modified Garganta to open the dimension's time-space continuum so that one could travel to this dimension.''

''Eh?'' Captain Zaraki asked while scratching his head in confusion.

Captain Kurotsuchi groaned in frustration. ''In other words, me or my lieutenant can send anyone no matter how much of an _idiot _they are to this dimension with no difficulties whatsoever.''

''What was that!'' Captain Zaraki demanded.

''I was going to send my lieutenant Nemu in order to research this new dimension,'' Captain Kurotsuchi continued to speak while ignoring Captain Zaraki. ''But the Captain-Commander has a different idea.''

Then Captain-Commander Yamamoto cleared his throat.

''Yes, I convinced Captain Kurotsuchi that sending his lieutenant to this new dimension is not a good idea. If they are truly beings with as much spiritual power as a captain's within this dimension, then the only Shinigami that can properly research this dimension are captains. Therefore I have decided that one of you captains will go to this new dimension to perform research on it. But the question is, who will go?''

Captain Unohana Retsu said with a smile on her face, ''I cannot go, because I need to stay here and take care of anyone who is sick or wounded.''

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya said emotionlessly, ''I have duties as a Kuchiki and therefore I refuse to go.''

Captain Komamura Sajin said in a sad tone, ''I am sorry...but this week I was supposed to visit my friend's grave. I cannot go this week.''

Captain Kyoraku Shunsui said with a lazy grin on his face, ''Sorry Yama-jii, but tonight I was suppose to have an amazing threesome with Nanao-chan and Lisa-chan-''

''-Shunsui!'' the Captain-Commander yelled. ''For the love of Kami, do _not _mention about your womanizing so blatantly in front of everyone!''

Every captain either face-faulted (including me), laughed, or sighed in irritation.

''-So because of _that_ I cannot go,'' Captain Kyoraku finished while ignoring everyone's reactions.

Captain Hitsugaya said emotionlessly, ''I have my own reasons for deciding not to go to this new dimension and I prefer to keep them to myself.''

Captain Zaraki said with a sneer, ''This new dimension sounds boring as hell. I want to battle someone stronger _than _a captain.''

''But you _are _a captain, you barbarian,'' Captain Kurotsuchi sneered at the bloodthirsty captain.

''You fool, I _am _stronger than an average captain...like you,'' Captain Zaraki responded after cackling.

''Why you-!'' Captain Kurotsuchi yelled.

The furious Captain-Commander banged his cane _hard _on the floor and yelled, ''-Stop this foolishness you two or I will use Ryujin Jakka on both of you brats right now!''

Captains Kurotsuchi and Zaraki gritted their teeth in anger, but they begrudgingly obeyed the Captain-Commander and ceased their fighting.

Captain Ukitake said while coughing, ''Unfortunately Yama-jii, I am not well enough to go as you already know.''

Before anyone could ask me the question, I stepped forward and said, ''I will go.''

''I am pleased that you are willing to go, Captain Soifon,'' Captain-Commander Yamamoto replied. ''But can I ask you why out of curiosity?''

I replied with a small smirk on my face, ''I am curious about this new dimension and these powerful beings who dwell within it. Besides, as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidou and captain of the 2nd Division, missions that involve stealth and recon are my speciality.''

Captain-Commander Yamamoto began stroking his beard like he was contemplating. ''Very well, Captain Soifon will head to this new dimension in order to gather information. Everyone except me, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Captain Soifon are dismissed.''

After the Captain-Commander said those words, everyone used Shunpo in order to leave the room immediately.

''Hmmph,'' Captain Kurotsuchi finally said. ''I am honestly surprised, because I did not expect _you _to volunteer.''

I huffed at him due to his foolish arrogance. ''I could care less what you think about me, Kurotsuchi. The only thing we have in common with each other is that we both despise that fool, Urahara Kisuke.''

Kurotsuchi began to chuckle in agreement. ''Too true, my dear.''

A tick mark formed on my head. ''Do you honestly have to keep calling me _that_?''

''What do you mean, my dear?'' Kurotsuchi lied.

''Don't give me that crap-''

''-Enough!'' Yamamoto yelled while banging his cane on the floor. ''For Kami's sake, can the two of you at least _act civil _during this mission?''

''Yes, Captain-Commander,'' both me and Kurotsuchi muttered.

''Good, now I think I will take my leave so I can drink my afternoon tea. Captain Kurotsuchi, make preparations for Captain Soifon to leave. Captain Soifon, make preparations for someone to take care of your division while you are gone during your mission.''

Captain-Commander Yamamoto used Shunpo to leave the room which left me and Kurotsuchi alone.

Kurotsuchi finally broke the silence. ''I do not care what you think about me.''

''I know,'' I replied emotionlessly.

''Well, my division's preparations in order to travel to this new dimension should be finished within five hours from now.''

Then he smirked. ''Of course, we can always put off your little vacation if you are too tired within five hours-''

''-No,'' I interrupted him with irritation in my voice. ''Resting is unnecessary. Five hours is more than enough time in order for me to prepare for this mission.''

''Hmmph...very well. Then I should expect to see you at my division's barracks within five hours. Find either me or Nemu once you arrive there.''

Then Captain Kurotsuchi used Shunpo to also leave the room until I was all alone. For some reason, the prospect of going to this new dimension is giving me a new feeling I never felt before. Is this feeling...excitement?

Gohan's POV

I was awakened by my bedroom door opening again to see my mother peeking in at both me and my brother.

''It is time to get up, Gohan. It is 6:00 A.M., and you do not want to be late for your first day of school,'' my mother whispered with a small smile on her face.

After she walked away, I slowly arose out of bed without waking Goten up. I smiled at his sleeping face. He probably will not wake up until either late this morning or at noon because he is such a heavy sleeper. I looked through my bedroom window to indeed see the sun slowly rising up, it was almost dawn.

I walked out of my bedroom and lightly closed the door. I proceeded to walk into the family bathroom in order to take a quick shower. After my shower, I proceeded to put on my school clothes that I snuck out of my bedroom before I took a shower. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw my mother already cooking breakfast. I walked to the kitchen table and sat down in my chair.

''So how was your sleep, Gohan?'' my mother asked me.

''It was average...I guess,'' I answered her.

''Which means that you did _not _sleep well,'' my mother retorted with an all-knowing look on her face.

''Well I...''

She then put the plate containing my breakfast down on the table in front of me. Then she put a hand on my shoulder and said, ''Gohan, you can tell me what's wrong. You will never become too old to talk to your mother.''

So I once again finally relented and told my mother the contents of my nightmare.

She finally said, ''Wow Gohan, you have been having this nightmare every night for about a week? That is awful.''

Then she hugged me which caused me to feel embarrassed.

''Listen Gohan, you are _not _weak. You defeated Cell seven years ago and saved the world, and he no longer is a threat to us. I bet your father is proud of you.''

I began to protest. ''It is true that I did defeated Cell seven years ago. But Mom, I am afraid that I might have grown soft during these last seven years, because I rarely train or fight anyone since I killed Cell.''

My mother then playfully ruffled my hair. ''Then train and fight if you must. This time, I am not going to stop you as long as you go to school, which you are going to be late for if you do not eat your breakfast soon.''

I chuckled and smiled at her. ''Okay, Mom.''

My mom has become a lot less strict since Dad died seven years ago, especially with Goten.

''That was so cute that Goten was sleeping with you this morning. Do you know why he did that?'' my mom asked me.

I lightly chuckled and replied, ''Because Goten wanted to chase away 'my evil nightmares'.''

''That is so cute,'' my mother replied while smiling. ''Goten is beginning to remind me more and more of your father everyday.''

''Yeah, same here,'' I agreed with her while consuming my breakfast.

After I finished eating my breakfast and thanking my mom, I grabbed my small backpack for school and walked to the house's front door.

My mother stood by the door and hugged me. ''Be careful Gohan.''

I grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. ''Don't worry about me, Mom. You know that I will be fine.''

''Yes, I know you will be fine. Well, I will see you later.''

Then I walked out the door and out into the grass. I saw that the sun was now already high up in the sky, and I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw that it was currently 7:00 A.M. That gives me almost two hours to make it to school.

I yelled ''Flying Nimbus!'' Then the very same cloud that carried my dad when he was a kid flew down to me from high up in the sky. I walked to the cloud, sat on it, and I was about to fly off when Mom called me through the open front door.

''Gohan!''

''What is it mother!''

''Make sure that if you become interested in a girl, that she is a well-behaved one!''

My cheeks became flushed out of embarrassment.

''Mom...'' I muttered while flying off on my Nimbus Cloud toward Orange Star High School.

Soifon's POV

As I used Shunpo to travel quickly to my division's barracks, I saw a blur speeding beside me. The blur tackled me to the ground near a huge tree.

''Looks like I caught you again, my little Soi,'' an all too familiar voice said in a teasing tone.

I gasped and looked up at a woman who I admire and cherish. I view this woman as both my mentor and older sister.

''Y-Yoruichi-sama!'' I exclaimed with my cheeks flushed.

Yoruichi-sama was dressed in the very same clothes she wore the day she fought againt that traitor Aizen during the Winter War, minus the armor on her arms and legs of course.

''Yoruichi-sama, why are you wearing those immodest clothes!'' I questioned her.

Yoruichi-sama groaned in what seemed to be annoyance.

''Soifon, you know better than everyone else that I wear whatever the hell I want whenever I want to.''

I bowed my head in embarrassment. ''Of course, forgive me for my words, Yoruichi-sama.''

Yoruichi-sama's grin came back to life. ''Relax, my little Soi. I actually came to see you before you go off on your mission to another dimension.''

My face turned even redder with embarrassment. ''Youruichi-sama, you really came to see me?''

''Yeah,'' Yoruichi-sama answered with her arms crossed.

I bowed my knees and began praising Yoruichi-sama.

''Yoruichi-sama, thank you so much! I promise you that this mission will be a success!''

I looked up to see that Yoruichi-sama was face-faulting. I wonder why is she doing that?

''Why are you face-faulting, Yoruichi-sama?''

She immediately ceased face-faulting. ''Nothing, Soifon. You don't have to bow down to me, because I am definitely _not _a goddess.''

I immediately protested. ''You are a goddess to me, Yoruichi-sama! You have done so much for me!''

''But I betrayed you when I left you many years ago,'' Yoruichi-sama replied sorrowfully.

''But I have already forgiven you, Yoruichi-sama.''

''I know, Soifon,'' she said with a sad smile on her face.

''Anyway, promise me that you will do at least one thing for my sake on this mission, Soifon.''

''What is that Yoruichi-sama?'' I asked her.

Yoruichi then gave me a smirk. ''That you get laid.''

I think I had the most massive nosebleed I ever experienced in my life after she said that.

''Yoruichi-sama...why did you say that?'' I asked her after I ''recovered''.

''Because you _do _need to get laid. Hell, I got laid by Kisuke many years ago. Someone like you should _not _remain a virgin, Soifon.''

''But all the men that were interested in me are fools,'' I protested.

''I am sure there is someone out there that you will find things in common with _besides me_. You need to loosen up, Soifon. Quit being so damn uptight and loosen up during this mission. You need to quit viewing this mission as work and instead view it as an adventure, got it?''

''An...adventure?'' I asked her out of curiosity.

''Yes, an adventure. Soifon, you are about to visit a dimension where possibly no Shinigami has ever seen before. You should quit being so serious about this and instead have some fun.''

''Fun?''

Yoruichi face-faulted. ''Yes, Soifon. For Kami's sake, _please_ get some kind of enjoyment out of this 'mission'.''

''I will try my best, Yoruichi-sama,'' I sincerely promised her.

Yoruichi-sama smiled and surprisingly pulled me into a hug, which caused me to be in utter shock because _she _was hugging me.

''Yoruichi-sama?''

Yoruichi-sama ceased her hug and looked at me with concern.

''I am actually worried about you, Soifon. So please try to be careful, okay?''

I nodded my head while out of breath due to Yoruichi-sama's recent hug.

''I...*pant*...will...*pant*...do my best...*pant*...Yoruichi-sama.''

After I said that, Yoruichi-sama smiled. Then she used Shunpo and immediately disappeared like she was never in front of me.

After she left, I once again used Shunpo to head toward my division's barracks. I thought about what Yoruichi-sama said. I indeed knew what the word ''fun'' meant, but I always thought that working for the sake of the Gotei 13 was always more important than indulging in childish activities.

Still, perhaps Yoruichi-sama was right. It's true that I turned down _every _man that showed even once ounce of romantic interest in me. But to be honest, I never was interested in these men in the first place. To begin with, I never believed in this thing called ''romantic love''. Because I could not believe that men were capable of truly loving a woman. I know that Yoruichi-sama and I truly love each other like sisters, but that is the only kind of love I believe in. Despite this, Yoruichi-sama still believes in ''romantic love'' and even mates with that loathsome Urahara Kisuke. I tried to tell Yoruichi-sama that she is not achieving perfection by pursuing for Urahara, but she will not listen to me.

Oh well, I guess it does not matter anyway.

Finally reaching my division's barracks, I walked into my office to find my lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo, standing in front of my desk while stuffing his gut with one of those damn bags of potato chips.

''Yo, Captain. What's up?'' he asked while stuffing his gut.

Furious that my worthless lieutenant would act so undignified, I immediately punched him in the gut as hard as I could.

Omaeda clutched his gut in pain, with the remnants of those accursed potato chips scattered all over the floor.

''Ouch! What was that for, Captain!'' he yelled.

I pointed my finger at him. ''Omaeda, you fool! How many times do I have to tell you _not _to stuff your damn gut within my office!''

Then Omaeda said while clutching his gut in pain, ''I am sorry, Captain. Do you think that you can forgive me?''

I crossed my arms in annoyance. ''I have no choice but to forgive you, because I am going to be gone for awhile.''

Then Omaeda stood up and stared at me with curiosity.

''Where are you going, Captain?''

I huffed in annoyance and began to tell him about the meeting and my ''mission''.

''Wow, you are going to a previously unexplored dimension?'' Omaeda questioned me with excitement in his voice. ''That is so awesome, Captain! Can I come with you?''

''No, you fool,'' I answered him. ''Because you are going to have to, Kami help me, be in charge of our division while I am gone.''

Just as I expected, Omaeda squealed like a little girl in excitement. ''Really, Captain! You are _actually _going to let me take care of our division while you are gone!''

I punched him in his face for good measure. ''Yes, but you are going have to be _responsible _while I am gone. But I know that you being actually responsible is about as hard as you achieving your Bankai.''

Omaeda clutched his face and responded, ''Captain, I _promise _that I will be responsible while you are gone. I will take good care of our division.''

''Hmmph,'' I grunted. ''Very well, now I think it is time to tell the grunts concerning my departure.''

''Uhh...Captain, they are not actually grunts-''

''-Shut up and follow me now!'' I yelled at him in frustration.

A small storm cloud appeared over Omaeda's head. ''H-Hai...C-Captain.''

We walked to the barracks and I saw my troops training like their life depended upon it. See? This is how _real troops_ are supposed to train, not become fatasses like Omaeda.

''Troops!'' I yelled at my division.

''Yes, Captain!'' my troops replied while bowing their heads.

''I am here to inform you that I will be partaking in an important mission assigned to me by Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself. While I am gone, you will take orders from Lieutenant Omaeda.''

I swear that I thought I saw some of my troops sweat dropped, but I dismissed it anyway. ''H-Hai, Captain!'' my troops responded.

I smiled at them. ''Good, I will see you when I return.''

''Please be careful, Captain!'' one of my troops yelled.

''I will, goodbye for now,'' I responded to that troop.

Then I walked away from the barracks and I was about to leave when I heard Omaeda say, ''Please be careful, Captain.''

I turned around to look at my worried lieutenant. ''You worry too much, Omaeda. I will be fine.''

''It is just you almost died during that battle with Baraggan-''

''-Fool, I've already told you that I have extensively trained myself during this past year in order to grow strong enough so something like that does not _ever_ happen again.''

''I know, Captain. But-''

''-You worry too much. I will see you later.''

Then before he could respond, I used Shunpo again to head toward the 12th Division's barracks. I know that five hours have almost passed due to the fact I checked on my right wrist's watch. My watch was small, pink, and useful. I bought it at a shop during one of my trips to see Yoruichi-sama in Karakura Town during the Winter War.

Once I reached the 12th Division's barracks, I walked toward Captain Kurotsuchi's office while ignoring the lustful stares I received from the 12th Division's unseated officers. Honestly, couldn't Kurotsuchi _at least _taught these men not to act like lustful beasts?

I found out my answer to my own question when I felt one of those fools groping my ass, and I proceeded to kick his privates as hard as my legs possibly could.

Right after I did that, I heard a female voice behind me. ''Is one of our men giving you trouble, Captain Soifon?''

I turned around to see Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu, who was Mayuri's ''daughter'', staring at me emotionlessly.

Sometimes, I wondered how the hell Mayuri could possibly even have created Nemu. Other times, I felt sorry for her because of the abuse she received from her ''father''.

''Yes,'' I answered Nemu. ''This man here thinks he can just touch me wherever he desire.''

The foolish and lustful seated officer said, ''Please, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi! Do not punish me-!''

-But before that man could finish his words, Nemu had already sped toward that man and broke his neck in half, thus immediately killing him.

Nemu rubbed her hands together while I stared in shock at her ruthless actions. Even though he was a lustful bastard, I still never wished for him to die.

''That solves the problem,'' Nemu stated emotionlessly. ''Come, Captain Soifon. Some important matters have come up for Mayuri-sama, so he currently has some business to attend to. But he told me how to run the modified Garganta and the dimensional radar. Come with me to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute so that I can send you to this new dimension.''

''Sure,'' I replied and proceeded to follow her. We walked into the institute and I saw Mayuri's specimens from Hueco Mundo within gigantic tubes which caused me to almost gag in disgust. The specimen's bellies were cut up, revealing organs with blood oozing out of their bellies. Nemu did not even noticed my disgust and we walked even deeper into the institute.

We finally came to the end of a hallway, and there stood a small white door. Nemu opened the door to reveal a large room that was absolutely covered in white. There was a huge white circular device within the middle of this room.

''May I ask what is that in the middle of the room?'' I asked Nemu.

Nemu walked to the circular device and answered, ''This is the dimensional radar that Mayuri-sama was telling you about earlier. As you can see, there are three blinking dots underneath the red colored glass. The dots are the three dimensions we have discovered; which are the human world, Soul Society, and the recently discovered dimension which you will be going to today.''

Surprised but curious nevertheless, I asked, ''How does this modified Garganta and dimensional radar work together?''

''I will show you.''

Nemu proceeded to pull out of her clothes an object that seemed to look like some kind of white television remote. There was a huge button which had the letter ''D'' on it and smaller buttons that were labeled with the number one through ten.

Nemu pressed the ''D'' button and then she pressed the button that was labeled with a three. Then to my astonishment, one of the three dots within the radar began to rapidly blink and beep.

Before I could ask Nemu what was going on, a black void opened up within the middle of the white room.

I was beyond shock, it was the Garganta.

''This modified Garganta will take you to this unknown dimension. However before you go, please take this.''

Nemu then pulled out from within her clothes a small white phone and handed it to me.

''Is this-?'' I began to ask her.

''-It is a soul phone,'' she answered my unfinished question. ''We have already preloaded the phone with your contacts so you can instantly call them. Even when you are in this new dimension, you should be able to call anyone within our dimension with no difficulties.''

As I fiddled with my new soul phone, I squealed like a little girl because of a certain contact on my new soul phone's list.

''Oh my Kami, this is fucking sweet! Yoruichi-sama is now on my contacts, so I call her whenever I desire to!''

I looked at Nemu who appeared to be possibly sweat dropping for unknown reasons.

''Yeah...are you ready to depart, Captain Soifon?''

I turned my attention toward the lieutenant and nodded my head in agreement.

I thought I heard Nemu's voice whisper as I walked into the modified Garganta, ''Please be careful...Soifon-san.''

Gohan's POV

Man, riding on the Flying Nimbus is actually pretty damn fun! I think I now understand why Dad loved riding on this thing so much when he was a kid.

''Looks like I'm almost there! I'd better start walking now,'' I said to myself.

I jumped from off the Flying Nimbus and I said while I was descending to the ground, ''Bye, Flying Nimbus! I'm counting on you to ride home!''

I landed on the ground within Satan City and took a look at my watch. ''Oh no! I'm late! Did I walk too slowly?''

Soifon's POV

As I ran through the darkish path of the Garganta, I began to wonder what this new dimension will be like? Would it be just like our dimension? Do Shingaims, Hollows, or even humans exist within this dimension? Are the beings friendly or hostile?

Despite my inward questions, I smirked to myself. This ''mission'' could be the dawn of something exciting. Maybe Yoruichi-sama was right, perhaps this ''mission'' will be fun.

I finally came to the end of the Garganta and to the entrance of this new dimension. I was so excited that I began to use Shunpo to rush to the new dimension's entrance. After using Shunpo, I finally was outside of the Garganta and within this new dimension. But before I could even take a glance at my new surroundings, my forehead collided _hard _with another being's forehead.

Gohan's POV

As I was about to rush to school, an event occurred that would change my life forever. I saw what seemed to be a black vortex appeared out of thin air. I immediately put up my guard at what could possibly be within that black vortex. Is this visitor a new enemy?

What happened next was completely unexpected. From within that black vortex rushed out a young and beautiful woman. She was relatively short and petite, and she has gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. She wore an odd white and black uniform, and what I assumed to be her coat has no sleeves.

Before I could even say anything to her, our foreheads collided due to the fact that she was going so _damn fast _that I had no time to dodge at all.

''Ow!'' we both simultaneously yelled.

We both held our foreheads in pain while the black vortex disappeared like it was never there.

''Damn it! You fool, why were you in my way!'' the woman yelled at the top of her lungs while clutching her forehead in pain.

Wait a second! This woman just appeared out of nowhere and collided with me, and yet she is accusing _me _of being in her way! That was _not _a good way to start a conversation.

Soifon's POV

What the hell happened? As soon as I walked outside the Garganta I collided into another man's forehead. The man has black hair and black eyes. He looked young, and he could possibly be a teenager. He was wearing what appeared to be a strange black and white school uniform, and he was also wearing blue jeans. He was carrying a white backpack and has some kind of watch on his left wrist.

Colliding with this foolish man was painful. Why was he in my way! I gave him a few choice words, but I did not expect the man to respond with that much anger.

''Look, for your information I do not not know where the hell you came from except from that black void, but I was _not _in your way!''

A tick mark appeared on my head. How _dare _he speaks to me with no respect!

''Yes you were in my damn way! You were the first being in my life who just so foolishly walked into my way!''

''You appeared out of a _black void_, and I did not expect _anyone_ to come running out of it, especially _you_!''

I yelled with anger clouding my mind, ''Well you listen here, you ignorant baboon! Maybe you should be more _careful _next time!''

''I was careful! Kami, you are just as hot-tempered as my mother,'' the man said while face-faulting.

''What?''

The man just shook his head. ''It doesn't matter. I am just going to pretend this never happened. I will admit that I have seen some weird things in my life, though this should be in my top ten list.''

This man was...strange to say the least. Then I realized several odd things about him.

First of all, his spiritual energy was astounding; and from what I could tell, he was only a human! Second, he was a human but could still see me!

I was about to ask him my questions, when he began to run!

''Wait!'' I yelled.

He seemingly ignored me and sped off toward what appeared to be a bank. This dimension oddly resembles Karakura Town so far, except for the fact the city looks very different compared to Karakura Town.

But I was so furious that my mind was set on chasing this infuriating man and teaching him a lesson on respect!

I used Shunpo to chase after him. You are not getting away from me, you fool!

Gohan's POV

I was interested in figuring out more about this hot-tempered woman, but I heard a commotion nearby Satan City Bank. As I rushed toward the bank while transforming into a Super Saiyan, I could already take a good guess on what the trouble was. It was a robbery.

Nobody's POV

At Satan City Bank, a horrible robbery was occurring.

''Gah!'' a policeman grunted in pain after being shot in his belly by a random robber. The policeman fell down and collapsed onto the floor in agony while blood oozed out of his wounded belly.

The group of robbers had their guns pointed at the bank clerks, which forced them to give up the bank's money to the robbers.

''Hey you! Hurry up and give us the money!'' one robber yelled.

''Don't waste time! Do you want to die!'' another robber yelled.

Once the bank clerks gave away all the bank's money to the robbers, one of the robbers said, ''This is it.''

''Okay, let's get out of here,'' the robbers' leader said to his comrades.

Then the robbers' leader pointed his gun at the clerks and said, ''Once we have used up all of the money, we will be back for more.''

The robbers proceeded to shoot their way out of the back and began to annihilate the cop blockade near the back's entrance.

''Morons, why aren't you fighting back? Dumb cops!'' one robber sneered while firing his gun.

Then Gohan in his Super Saiyan form appeared and landed right in front of the robbers. Little did he know that Soifon appeared right behind him moments later.

''Who the hell are you!'' the robbers' leader demanded.

Gohan smirked while replying, ''I am your worst nightmare and I think you all need a good ass-kicking.''

Omake:

Nobody's POV

''Yosh!'' Omaeda yelled while raising his clenched right fist. ''It is time, my men.''

''Please, don't do this!'' practically every seated and unseated officer within the 2nd Division begged Omaeda.

''Yes, I will do this! It is time...''

Omaeda raised his right fist into the air. ''...To redecorate Captain Soifon's office!''

Tears began streaming down the officers' faces. ''Please, do _not _do this! If you do, Captain Soifon will kill us all!''

''Shut up!'' Lieutenant Omaeda yelled in response. ''I practically have been begging our captain for _years _to redecorate her barren office, but would she listen to me at all? No, of course not! She would always say, 'Shut up, you fool. My office is just fine, now get out of my face'. Well, this is the first opportunity I ever have to do this; and by Kami, I will not pass this chance up! I even hired someone to help me with repainting Captain Soifon's office.''

The officers gulped in fear of who Omaeda hired.

Then someone walked into the 2nd Division's barracks. It was...

''Hi, Fatty!'' Yachiru happily said while waving her hand at Omaeda.

Every officer comically collapsed.

''I see that you finally arrived, Yachiru! But please quit calling me fatty!'' Omaeda replied while munching on a bag of chips.

Yachiru pointed at Omaeda. ''But you are fat.''

''Shut up!''

''Did you bring the bucket of brown paint?'' Omaeda asked Yachiru.

''Yes, here it it!'' she giddily answered him.

Yachiru gave Omaeda a white bucket of dark drown paint, but something was not quite right about this paint...

''Why does it smell so damn bad?'' one officer whispered.

''Wait, could it be...?'' another officer asked.

''Kami, it can't be!'' another officer yelled while panicking.

''So where did you find this bucket of paint?'' Omaeda inquired Yachiru while completely oblivious to the ''paint's'' smell.

''I found it in a farm near the outskirts of Rukongai,'' she answered him. ''Do you like it?''

''This paint is perfect!'' Omaeda exclaimed in joy. ''Let us go and repaint Captain Soifon's office!''

''Hai!'' Yachiru happily agreed.

As they passed by the officers, one by one fell unconscious due to the ''paint's'' horrible smell. Little did Omaeda and Yachiru know that this ''paint'' was actually a bucket of cow dung.

Soifon's office will never be the same again.

**Author's Note: Yeah, that was my first time writing an omake in any of my fanfiction. Depending on feedback and reviews, the omakes could or could not be in every chapter. I am not the greatest when it comes to humor, and I do not want to make any promises. Also, my updates for this will probably be slow due to the fact I will be updating my two regular Bleach stories and my One Piece story before I come back to this.**

**Anyway, please review (especially you, RocktheCasba) and let me know if I made any errors. **

**Until next time,**

**Ultimania**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I want to start off by apologizing for the ridiculously slow update. I never intended for it to take nearly two months in order to write this second chapter, but I have been pretty damn busy. **

**I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or story alerted this first chapter. To be honest, I am surprised everyone enjoyed this first chapter so much. **

**RockTheCasba: Well, I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter that much! That chapter was just the tip of the iceberg though, because I have many things planned out for this story.**

**Warrior of Six Blades: I am glad you enjoyed the first omake! Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter's omake just as much as the first one!**

**Pyromania101: I think you will be quite pleased on what I have in store for solving the Great Saiyaman problem. You won't find out in this chapter though. **

**Also, you will probably like the role I have planned out for Kenpachi in the coming chapters. It may not be quite what you are expecting, but I think you will like what I have planned.**

**Fearthepain and LoverOfTres: Glad to see you enjoyed the first chapter that much! Yeah, I am trying to aim for a ''middle road'' when it comes to Gohan's and Soifon's ''relationship''. You might understand what I mean after reading this chapter.**

**Linkyss: Yeah, this pairing has never been tried on this website before (as far as I know), so this pairing is a rewarding challenge to write on.**

**DBZ Writing For Fun: Yeah, sorry about the slow update. I hope my updates will be faster than this in the future.**

**Well enough blabbing, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own any of this to you? Of course not!**

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Piccolo's POV

I watched as the morning sun gradually rose higher into the sky as I sat upon the hard ground of the Lookout. I could not help myself admiring the shimmering light the sun began to shine down upon our planet as dawn began. I also could not help myself admiring the mixture of the sun's yellow and orange light mixed together in harmony. It was unusual that the wind was so harsh today, despite the otherwise wonderful weather.

As I was about to close my eyes, my Namekian ears could pick up on the very distant chirping of birds. Before I merged with Kami, I would probably snorted at what I disdainfully used to call ''noises that would make me puke''. But everyone and everything changes when time moves forward, and I am no exception.

For some reason, I always love to meditate nearly every morning. Even now, I would still arise out of my bed right before dawn just to peacefully meditate while the wind's cool and gentle breeze gently brushes up against my body. In fact, the only time I did not meditate in the morning is when I sparred with Gohan (or very rarely, Vegeta) the day before and I was too exhausted to wake up early in the morning for my daily meditation. Thank Kami for Dende's wondrous healing powers while I was sleeping, or else I would have been in bed for far longer than half a day.

Speaking of Gohan, he also loves to meditate nearly every morning. In fact, he would sometimes drop by the Lookout before the sun has even risen up in the sky just to join me in meditation.

Unfortunately, his demon of a mother wanted him to go to what humans call ''high school'' today. I have no idea why considering his ''mother'' practically forced Gohan to study at home for the majority of his childhood. But then again, I will _never _understand anything about _that woman _except that she was more of a terror than Frieza and Cell combined together.

I still did not understand why Gohan still obeys his mother no matter what despite the fact he is currently the most powerful being on this planet. He may have not been training nearly as much as he should, but he was still nearly as strong as the day he defeated Cell (or so I hope anyway). At least my spars with Gohan kept him from being completely physically inactive.

Gohan has changed so much compared to when I first met him that it is not even laughable. When I first met him, he was a fearful and weak crybaby. Seeing him in that pitiful state almost made me sick.

But now, he is stronger than anyone else on this planet. I cannot help myself feeling a twinge of pride knowing that I raised the strongest warrior on Earth. I was always unconsciously focusing on Gohan's ki to make sure he was safe, which was in reality a habit of mine that will never die. After all, I have been watching over him since he was four years old.

As I sat upon the Lookout's hard ground peacefully meditating with my eyes now closed, something happened that would make this day more than unusual.

I suddenly picked up on someone else's ki near Gohan as I was unconsciously sensing out his ki. But this ki was abnormal to say the least. Not only was this being's ki at least as high as Cell's ki (if not higher), but the way I felt this being's ki was almost completely indescribable. Normally, I was able to sense the location of someone's ki, unless that being was suppressing their ki to the point that it would appeared to be non-existent. It's almost impossible to describe, but it feels like this being's ki has just ''enter'' into our dimension. But how is that even possible? Nobody can just ''enter'' into our dimension unless time travel is involved, and I have a feeling that this being is not from a different time period.

I heard the footsteps of someone approaching from behind me, and I already knew who that someone was.

''Do you also feel that abnormal ki?'' I asked Dende.

The sleepy but perplexed Guardian of the Earth replied, ''Hai, I do. This ki feels so...unique. I have never felt a ki like this before in my entire life. But what is even weirder is-''

''-That we do not sense any darkness off of this ki,'' I interrupted Dende.

''Yes, and both of us have sensed Frieza's and Cell's kis in the past. This ki does not feel dark, but it still feels almost just as powerful as Cell's ki. I do not know if this being is a threat yet, but this mystery is nevertheless puzzling,'' Dende stated while scratching his head in confusion.

Suddenly, I sensed that particular mysterious ki was right next to where Gohan currently was!

''Whoever this being is, he or she is right next to Gohan,'' I calmly said.

''What!'' Dende asked in bewilderment.

''Why don't we both go to the edge of the Lookout and find out what is going on down there?'' I asked the Guardian.

''Hai,'' Dende agreed while nodding his head.

We both walked to the edge of the Lookout and looked down upon the Earth to see who was near Gohan. What we saw next shocked us to say the least.

''I-It's a woman?'' Dende asked himself in shock.

''You mean to tell me _that _ki belongs to _this woman_!'' I asked myself while I still could not believe my eyes.

''I have never seen a woman wearing those type of clothes before in my entire life,'' Dende mumbled.

''How can a woman be that strong? This is an embarrassment! She is stronger than me!'' I stated in disbelief.

For some reason, it irritated me to no end that _a woman _was stronger than me. I do not know why, but it does. But then again, I have not exactly grown that much stronger during these last seven years.

''I do not understand why she is near Gohan though. She is just observing him while he is fighting a group of robbers,'' Dende voiced his thoughts out loud.

I said to Dende after a minute of contemplating on this matter, ''Let us just wait and ask Gohan about this woman next time we see him.''

''Why do you not want to go down in the city in order to check this mysterious woman out?'' Dende asked me out of curiosity.

''Because that woman is not evil, even though she is too damn mysterious. Obviously, Gohan does not see her as a threat...for now anyway,'' I answered with a half-lie. There was _another _reason I did not want to visit that blasted city.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_7 Years Ago_

_Piccolo's POV_

_If there was one thing I have never cease hating, it was hospitals. I do not hate hospitals for the same reasons that Goku does (which was his fear of needles). I hate hospitals because my heightened sense of smell can pick up scents that made me wish I could puke right out in the open. But the worst part was the humans's various reactions to seeing me. Obviously, many humans have not forgotten about me since I have fought Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. I have been called ''demon'' and ''monster'' so much today that it was not even laughable._

_So why am I in this detestable hospital? It was because that demon of a woman was giving birth to Gohan's soon-to-be-born brother. For the sake of my pupil, I did not want to miss out on his brother's birth. However, that did _not_ make sitting in this waiting room anymore enjoyable._

_Gohan tried to calm me down as I muttered curses under my breath in Namekian, but that proved to be an impossible task for him to accomplish._

_''Oh come on, Piccolo. Just ignore them and do not worry about what anyone calls you. I do not think that you are a demon or a monster,'' the boy reassured me with a smile on his face._

_''Thanks kid,'' I replied while smirking back at him._

_''Are you crazy, young man!'' an extremely fat man who wore a business suit yelled. He had short orange hair and a small black mustache. ''I remember seeing that demon on television during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament when I was a teenager. That thing...is an incarnation of a demon!''_

_I was about to respond to this fool with a colorful vocabulary, when surprisingly Gohan beat me to the punch._

_''You better leave my friend alone!'' Gohan snapped at the man. ''Piccolo has done nothing wrong to you!''_

_''Or what are you going to do to me, kid?'' the man sneered while showing his big, fat, and ugly lips. ''Are you going to kill me? I can pound you into a bloody pulp, you brat!''_

_I smirked, because that fool has no idea what he is getting himself into._

_Surprisingly, Vegeta (who had been sitting beside us) decided to join in the brewing conversation._

_''I would advise you to back off the Namek unless you _do _want to die. Because all three of us are more than capable of blasting you into oblivion,'' he stated with a smirk on his face._

_''Vegeta!'' Bulma (another annoying woman) chided her husband who was sitting beside him._

_''What, woman?'' Vegeta groaned. ''I was just offering that worthless human trash some useful advice.''_

_''Try to at _least _behave yourself in public,'' Bulma muttered while face-faulting._

_Unfortunately, the fat man did not seem to take the message._

_''Come on!'' the man yelled while rising up from off his chair. ''You want some of this, you piece of shit?'' the fat man mocked Vegeta while flexing his non-existent muscles._

_Vegeta arose up from off his chair while smirking. ''Look who is talking,'' he mocked the fat man. _

_''Why you...'' the man growled. But before the fat man could finish his threat, Vegeta began to form ki in his hand which he was holding out. Apparently, he planned to use a ki blast to incinerate the fat man. Personally, I was just fine with Vegeta's decision._

_The fat man's eyes widened in fear and he began to run out of the waiting room while screaming, ''Someone save me!''_

_Every ''normal'' humans's eyes widened in shock. I presumed they had no clue what just happened since none of them saw Vegeta gathering ki._

_The smirking Vegeta sat down while Bulma muttered under her breath something about ''damn stubborn Saiyan''._

_My attention was diverted elsewhere when a black-haired girl with blue eyes walked up to me. She wore a pink shirt, white shorts, and blue sneakers. She looked like she was around Gohan's age. She was looking at me with curiosity and asked, ''Are you the Evil Green Jellybean Monster that my daddy warned me about?''_

_I just sat there in shock while I was trying to process what this girl just called me._

_''What the-?'' I began to ask her._

_''-Daddy said to stay away from you, but I am not scared of you,'' the girl rudely interrupted me._

_Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma directed their attention toward me and the girl in curiosity._

_The girl began to wind her fist up like she was _actually _considering punching me. Suddenly, she stopped winding her fist up and began to look pale._

_''Oh...I do not feel so good,'' the girl stated while clutching her gut._

_Before I could even respond, the girl began to gag like she was about to puke. But instead of having the courtesy to _walk away _before puking, she instead proceeded to puke all over my pants for _one whole damn minute.

_When she was through puking her guts out, I was speechless. I could hear the girl muttering something about being sorry, but that did not take away my humiliation._

_I immediately arose out of the chair and walked out of the waiting room while muttering curses in Namekian._

_As I walked out of the waiting room, I could hear Vegeta's booming laughter. I made a mental note to myself that I need to kill him in the future._

_End of Flashback_

Piccolo's POV

''You sure that is the real reason, Piccolo?'' Dende asked me with an all-knowing look.

''Yes, it is,'' I lied through my teeth.

After that incident, I did not want to have anything to with ''normal'' humans. I waited until Gohan's baby brother Goten was out of the hospital before I visited him. I do not hate humans, but that does not mean I have to be around them. Needless to say, Vegeta laughed his ass off about the incident for quite awhile.

''If you say so, Evil Green Jellybean Monster,'' Dende replied while mocking me.

''Damn it all, you know about _that!_'' I yelled at the laughing Guardian while face-faulting.

''Gohan told me,'' Dende replied while still chuckling. ''It is actually pretty funny-''

''It is _not_ funny!'' I protested while fuming and pointing my finger at him.

I muttered curses under my breath in Namekian while contemplating on what to do about this mysterious woman.

''So what do you _seriously _think we should do, Piccolo?'' Dende asked me in curiosity.

I replied after regaining my composure, ''Like I said earlier, the best thing we can do is to wait until we see Gohan again. Then we will ask him what he knows about this woman and even ask her some questions if she is with him. He is my pupil after all, and I think he can decide by himself if she is a threat or not. Of course if the woman attacks Gohan, I will go down to the blasted city myself and investigate this woman, whether I like it or not.''

Dende nodded his head in agreement while chuckling. Then he went back inside the Lookout.

I went back to meditating while making a mental note to somehow punish Gohan for telling Dende about _that _incident.

Gohan's POV

As I landed and looked at the robbers, I inwardly groaned. Despite the fact they looked fearless, their ki was non-existent.

This battle will only last less than two minutes. If it were not for the fact I was afraid of my identity being revealed, I would not have transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Oh well, no use worrying about that. My mind was on someone else though. I knew that the hot-tempered woman was right behind me by sensing her ki. Speaking of her ki, it is ridiculously high. I _never _felt this much ki from a stranger like this in ages. Her ki was almost as high as...Cell's ki.

Many questions about her echoed throughout my mind. Who _is _the woman? Was she a Saiyan? But that would be impossible, since Planet Vegeta was destroyed many years ago by Frieza and the only pure-blooded Saiyan left alive was Vegeta. I do not think she is a Saiyan because she does not have a tail. Of course, I have never seen a female Saiyan before. The only person who would even have a clue on how a female Saiyan looks like is Vegeta.

But if she was a human, then she was the most powerful human I have ever seen. I can sense that this woman was suppressing some of her ki. I could also still sense that _just _her suppressed ki was nearly as powerful as Cell's. I was beginning to feel ashamed of myself. I have a sinking feeling that if this woman's ki was not suppressed at all, then there could be a chance that she would possibly be _even more _powerful than me. However, I was still not sure if that was the case or not. But the Saiyan half inside me screamed, ''You are pathetic! You are so weak that _a woman _has surpassed you!''

But I knew that this was no ordinary woman. My mother and Bulma, the two most important women in my life, could _never _become this strong. Bulma never even dabbled in martial arts. My mother did practice martial arts, but even Master Roshi was stronger than her. It was almost like this woman was neither human nor Saiyan, but that was impossible.

Thankfully, she was not a threat. By sensing someone's ki, I could tell if someone is a threat or not. If the ki was covered in darkness like Frieza's and Cell's kis were, then the being was obviously evil. But if the ki was not covered in darkness, then the being must be either neutral or good.

Back when the Saiyans invaded Earth, I did not understand how to sense someone's nature through kis consciously. However, I somehow was able to unconsciously do so regardless of my lack of experience. I could sense pure darkness off of my uncle and Nappa when they invaded Earth. However, I sensed a little speck of light within Vegeta, even though his ki was almost completely filled with darkness when he invaded Earth. I eventually began to realize that Vegeta was not truly evil, it was just he was never given the chance to be a good person until Frieza was dead. Today, his ki was filled with a mixture of light and darkness. Piccolo's ki did feel mostly dark when I first met him. But gradually, his ki became filled with light when he returned from the dead after he sacrificed his life for me.

But this woman's ki was almost completely neutral. I sensed that there was a tiny speck of light within her ki, but her light was so small that I could barely sense it. But she did not seem hostile, so I wonder why her ki was almost completely neutral?

My thoughts were interrupted by one of the robbers. ''Who the hell are you!''

The Saiyan side within me began to become very joyful on the chance to actually fight again, even though this fight would hold no challenge whatsoever. I inwardly decided that I will begin to train more and harder than ever before. If I let myself weaken too much, then what would happen if a threat more powerful than myself emerges? Well, I guess my ''training'' starts here.

I smirked at the robber and answered, ''I am your worst nightmare and I think you all need a good ass-kicking.''

The robber stared at me in confusion for a moment, then he began to laugh.

''Did you hear that kid, boys?'' the robber asked in between laughs. ''He thinks he can defeat all of us! What do you think about that, boys?''

''He has some guts,'' another robber stated.

''But he is a fool,'' another robber sneered.

''Does this weakling think he can stand a chance against us?'' another robber mockingly questioned.

''I do not think I can defeat you all. I_ know _I can defeat you all,'' I retorted while smirking.

''Your words shall put you in an early grave,'' the robber who laughed earlier mocked at me. Then he pointed his finger at me and yelled, ''I will not let some punk-ass kid like you fuck up my grand plan to become filthy rich! Kill him, you bastards!''

The rest of the robbers joyfully yelled and began to shoot at me with their guns. Using my ki as a shield, I deflected the bullets without even moving an inch. The bullets bounced back toward the robbers. Nearly all of them dodged the bullets except for one who was pierced in the gut with one of them. That robber collapsed to the ground and began to bleed to death.

Damn it! I had no desire to kill those robbers despite the fact they were committing evil deeds. Needless to say, all of the remaining robbers were shocked and fearful.

''H-How did he deflect those bullets?'' one robber asked himself out loud.

''Damn it, that bastard killed Kenny!'' another robber shouted while looking at the dying robber.

''That was an accident. There is no need to continue this fight. If you surrender now, then this battle will end,'' I stated with a serious look on their face.

Then whom I assumed to be the robbers's leader pointed his gun at me and declared, ''You...will pay...for this!''

Then he charged at me while letting out a battle cry and I braced myself. The robbers' leader continued to shoot bullets at me as he ran. He yelled at me as he was only half an inch away from me, ''Now die!''

Immediately, I punched him in the gut as gentle as I could with my right hand. It was more of a challenge holding back my strength comparing to fighting with my full strength, but I managed to somehow succeeded in holding myself back.

The man clutched his stomach in pain and fell down to the ground on his knees. Soon he completely collapsed in agony and fell unconscious. I was thankful for that, because at least he was not dead.

I turned my attention toward the other four remaining robbers.

''Your leader has been defeated, but he is not dead. Why don't all of you just give up already? There are much more important things to worry about than money.''

However, I began to realize that the remaining robbers were paralyzed with shock and shaking in fear.

''N-No way...'' one robber said.

''H-He killed...'' another robber continued the sentence.

''...B-B-Boss Tony!'' another robber said with tears in his eyes.

''Too bad for him!'' the fourth robber said while getting inside a van.

''What the hell do you think you are doing, Larry!'' one robber shouted at the escaping robber.

''What do you _think _I am doing?'' Larry sneered. ''I am trying to save my life while escaping from this monster! So long, maggots!''

As Larry was attempting to drive off and escape while the other robbers were yelling curses at Larry, I used my speed to catch up to the escaping robber's van. Stretching my hand out, I used my concentrated ki to tip the van upside down. Then Larry tried to crawl out and escape from his tipped over van. But the van burst into flames which caused Larry to burn to death. It was a sight too gruesome for me to even look at, so I turned my head away from the sight. It pains me to see a human suffer regardless of what he or she has done, but there is nothing I can do to save Larry now.

I walked toward the remaining three other robbers who were on their knees and cowering in fear.

''Please, do not hurt us!'' one robber begged.

''We surrender!'' another robber yelled.

''We do not want to die!'' the third robber pleaded with tears in his eyes.

''I promise I will not bother you again as long as you give up committing evil deeds,'' I replied with a sad smile on my face.

''We promise!'' the robbers agreed.

After they said those words, I began to walk away from them and toward the mysterious woman.

Soifon's POV

How can a human be this powerful?

That was the question that echoed throughout my mind while I watched this fool fight against those robbers. Of course I have encounter the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, who was an incredibly powerful human with Shinigami and Hollow powers. But still, I have never seen a human with this kind of power before. The only humans I have seen that did not rely on Shinigami and Hollow powers are the Quincy and Fullbringers.

But even then, _none_ of them were this strong. This fool was no Quincy or Fullbringer, that was for damn sure. His spiritual power was enormous, but even I could tell that this fool was holding back. His spiritual power skyrocketed as soon as his hair turned yellow, and even then I could still tell that he was holding back at least _half _of his strength. He sure as hell was at _least _as strong as an average captain, if not stronger than that. Captain Kurotsuchi was obviously not bluffing that there were some incredibly strong beings in this dimension. But I highly doubt even he knew the _exact _extent of this human's strength.

Why did his hair turn gold? Why is he so gentle with his enemies? What was his name? These were the questions I was asking myself about this fool as he continued to fight against those six foolish robbers. I must find out more about this arrogant fool...

As I continued to watch his battle against them, I heard a ringing sound. Just what the hell was that noise?

Then I realized it was my soul phone ringing. Someone was _already _calling me?

I took the soul phone out of my robes and stared at the screen so I can see who was calling me. I was surprised to find out through the Caller ID that Yoruichi-sama was calling me!

I screamed with joy after gleefully putting the phone up to my ear, ''Yoruichi-sama!''

''Ohhh...I finally have managed to contact you. So how are things, my little Soi?''

''I am great, Yoruich-sama. How are you?'' I asked her with a smile on my face. This soul phone is wonderful! Now I can contact Yoruchi-sama whenever I desire to!

''Yessss...actually I am doing wonderful, Soi. Did you make it to this...mmm...new dimension yet?''

''Yes, I did, Yoruichi-sama. This dimension is so far similar to Karakura Town, but very different in many ways.''

''What...ugh...do you..oh Kami...mean?''

Ignoring Yoruichi-sama's weird groans and moans, I was about to reply when I received a very rude physical interruption.

''I'll call you back and tell you more, but I have a fool that I need to pummel.''

''That is fine..oh Kami. I will call you later...oh Kami! Do not stop and go faster, Kisuke! Oh sweet Kami, _yes_!_''_

I yelled when I realized what was going on, ''Urahara, you damn bastard! Why are you raping Yoruichi-sama...crap that does it, I will have to deal with this later!''

I immediately hung up my soul phone. I was still shocked that Yourichi-sama actually called me while she was being raped by Urahara! But I had my own personal problems to deal with first before I try to figure why the hell Yoruichi-sama did that.

Yoruichi's POV

Kisuke asked me after we finished making breathtaking love to each other in his bedroom, ''Why does Soifon keep accusing me of raping you? She should very well know that you wanted this as much as I do.''

''Who knows?'' I replied in my sing-song voice. ''Maybe Soifon is just jealous that she still has not gotten laid.''

''Or maybe she still has the hots for you, if you know what I mean,'' Kisuke stated in false innocence.

''Kami, I hope to hell that is not the case,'' I groaned in irritation. ''She needs to chase men and quit going after me. Besides I already have my sights set on someone else.''

''Are you talking about me?'' Kisuke questioned like he has no clue to whom I was talking about.

''No, I am talking about Ichigo,'' I teased him.

''What!'' he exclaimed in shock.

I began to laugh at him. ''See? Contrary to what you think, I _can easily _fool you.''

''So it appears so,'' Kisuke replied in feigned defeat. ''I must be punished for my foolishness,'' his smirk returned and began to widen. ''So please punish me, your highness,'' he finished in a husky voice.

''Gladly, my slave,'' I huskily purred in agreement. ''Shall I bring out my whip and handcuffs to punish you during the second round?''

''Most certainly do so.''

Soifon's POV

My attention was diverted to my ''personal problem'', which was that one of these damn robbers decided it was time to grope my ass _twice_ while I was on the phone with Yoruichi-sama.

I turned around in fury and found out that the seventh robber was _still _groping my ass. He was an old man with long white hair and yellow teeth.

He lustfully grinned at me while asking me, ''Say baby, why don't we get down and dirty? I can give you the best time in your life.''

My patience broke after hearing those vile words. This was the second time today that some bastard has groped my ass. I am _not _going to tolerate it any further!

I immediately swiftly kicked that bastard's privates, which caused him to kneel over while staring at me with hatred in his eyes.

''You bitch...'' the old fool growled at me.

Oh, but I have just begun to punish this fool.

I punched him in the face which caused his jaw to bleed. He finally had a look of fear forming on his face.

Then I smirked and punched him in the gut. I punched him so hard that it caused him to fly and crash into what appeared to be a nearby doughnut shop's front window.

Every other human fled out of the doughnut shop while I heard that bastard muttering, ''Mommy, can I have a chocolate flavored doughnut?'' Then he collapsed within that same shop. I was not sure if he was dying or unconscious. Personally, I did not care what happens to him.

I began to realize something as I stared at the collapsed old fool, which was the fact that he could see me.

This shocked me and raised many questions within my mind. I could understand why that powerful human fool was able to see me, which was because his spiritual power is so high that he could probably see _any _Shinigami or Hollows. But that old fool has no spiritual energy _whatsoever_, and it is impossible to see Shinigami or Hollows without any spiritual energy. So why could this old fool see me? Could every other human see me? I looked around to find out that everyone was either staring at that powerful human fool (who was still fighting the remaining robbers) or me.

So everyone in this dimension _can _see me after all. But my question remains unanswered. _How _can these fools see a Shinigami?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw that the powerful fool has defeated those robbers and was beginning to walk toward me. I noticed that he had his gaze only set upon me, like there was nobody else around us. Suddenly, he sped toward me with what I assumed to be a variant of Shunpo. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

''That was rather impressive...for a fool that is,'' I commented while smirking.

Yes, I will admit that I was impressed by this fool. After all, I have never seen a human this powerful before. For some reason, I was always attracted to power. I was taught to death by the Onmitsukido since I was a child that you should always respect those with power. That is one of the many reasons I held so much respect for Yoruichi-sama. One of my many goals in life was to surpass her in every possible way. Sadly, I was still weaker than Yoruichi-sama, but I still never gave up on training in order to reach my goal. I trained myself nearly every day for the last year during the aftermath of the Winter War, and I was somewhat pleased by the results my training has produced. However, I kept my improved power a secret, even from Yoruichi-sama.

So I could not help myself being intrigued by this fool's power. I did not respect him though (well, not yet at least). But I wanted to learn more about this fool. Because I felt like the more I learn about him, the more I will learn about this new dimension.

''And I see that you actually have a civil side,'' that same fool interrupted my thoughts with a smirk of his own.

''Watch it, fool. Mock me too much and I will kill you,'' I retorted back with a frown on my face.

The fool shrugged his shoulders and said, ''You are not the first person to say that to me and not mean it. I also highly doubt you will be the last.''

I was surprised that someone has said those words to him before. ''What do you mean?'' I asked him.

However, the young fool ignored my question while staring at his watch. He began to sweat. ''Well...crap, I have no time to explain. I am going to be _so late _on my first day of high school that it is not even laughable. See ya, I guess.''

Before he could run off, we heard a female voice yelling behind us. ''Hey, you two!''

I turned around to see a teenage girl with black hair in pigtails. She was wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and pink tennis shoes. She had a look of intimidation that would normally put anyone else in pure fear. However, I have seen a lot of scarier beings in my life, especially-

''-I am talking to you two!'' the girl interrupted my thoughts.

I responded in an irritated tone after deciding this girl was not going to leave us alone until _someone _replied to her, ''What do you want?''

The girl responded while seemingly undeterred by my minor hostility, ''I wanted to know who caused all this. It could not have been the police.''

I was about to tell her that this fool defeated nearly all of the robbers when that same fool _finally _decided to respond while nervously sweating, ''We didn't see anything, so we have no clue.''

While the girl turned around to look at the robbers, the fool decided to roughly grab my arm. Then he ran away from the girl while clutching my arm as tightly as I assumed he possibly could.

While I attempted to struggle away from the fool's grasp as we continued running, I could hear the girl's distant voice. ''I rushed here to teach those robbers a lesson! I wonder who the other guy was?''

However, that mysterious girl was the last thing on my mind.

''Let me go, you fool!'' I yelled at him in frustration. Shit, he _is _strong. Normally when a human tried to even hold my arm by force, I could easily break free from that human's grasp (and break that fool's arm in the process).

But I could not even _budge _my arm from this fool. The only ones I know that could hold on to me like this were Yoruichi-sama and that traitor.

The fool glanced back at me with surprisingly concern. ''Sorry, but I had to get you away from that girl. She does not need to know that both of us were involved in that attack.''

''I barely participated in that battle, and how would you know that I was even fighting someone?'' I asked him in genuine curiosity while we both continued running away.

''I could easily sense your ki powering up,'' he nonchalantly replied.

''Ki? What is this 'ki' that you speak of?'' I questioned him while genuinely confused.

The fool immediately stopped running and finally allowed my arm to be out of his grasp. ''You have _got _to be kidding me! You have an incredible amount of ki and you do not _even know_ what it is!''

I was more than confused due to the nonsense this fool was spewing. ''Quit playing games with me fool. What the hell is this ki that you speak of!''

He stared at me with a curious expression and finally said, ''I will tell you on one condition.''

''What?'' I huffed while crossing my arms in annoyance.

''If you tell me what your name is first. My mom taught me that I need to know someone's name before I get to know that perosn better. After all, I think we need to at least know each other's names before we continue with this conversation. If you will tell me your name, I will tell you my name in return.''

This fool _does _have a point, so I contemplated his request for a moment. It appears that he apparently knows a lot about this dimension, or at least knows more than the average human who lives within this dimension does. I could not sense any danger from him.

However, my years of training in the Onmitsukido have taught me to _never _trust a stranger. Because no matter how friendly that stranger might appeared to be on the outside, he or she could be a backstabbing murderer on the inside. However, Yoruichi-sama taught me to have a balance of trust and distrust. Even today, I still remember those words she said a long time ago.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_125 Years Ago_

_Soifon's POV_

_It was nighttime, and oh how I love the nighttime's beauty. Yoruichi-sama believes that the nighttime shows off more beauty compared to the daytime and I tend to agree with her._

_The luminous moon was showing off it's beautiful reflection on the river's surface. The countless stars twinkled while showing of their harmonious and glowing beauty._

_I sat near the large river which quietly flowed throughout the entire Nakushita Forest. Even I had to admire this forest's peaceful atmosphere. It was like time stood still in this forest, which was actually wonderful to me. _

_Suddenly, I heard _her _footsteps and voice from behind me. ''So you enjoy watching the river too, eh little Soi?''_

_I turned around and saw the woman whom I view as a goddess. She was wearing that same sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform, which also has black wrist guards and a black ribbon tied around her neck. I was secretly that I can wear that same uniform one day._

_In Yoruichi-sama's presence, all my self-confidence melts away and I feel like bowing before her. I viewed her in many ways; as a mother, sister, and mentor. I was even infatuated with her in the distant past (I was young and foolish at the time, so I did not realized how foolish my feelings were). However, Yoruichi-sama made it pretty clear one day about eight years ago that she was only interested in men (or more specifically, Urahara) and that I should also be only interested in men. My foolish crush on her has gradually disappeared, but I still view her as one of the most important people in my life._

_I also admired her short and purple colored hair. Despite being through countless battles as the head of the Onmitsukio and captain of the 2nd Division, she still looked just as young and beautiful as during the first day I met her._

_''Yes,'' I answered her. ''The river's flow is so peaceful...''_

_Yoruichi-sama sat down upon the soft grass right next to me and asked, ''What is on your mind, Soi?''_

_I looked up at her with admiration. ''Can I...ask you a question, Yoruichi-sama?''_

_''Sure,'' she replied while nodding her head in agreement. ''What's up?''_

_''How...can I be more like you?'' I asked her with hesitation in my voice._

_Yoruichi-sama stared at me with curiosity and contemplation. However, I took it as a bad sign that she was displeased with my question, so I began to panic as a result. _

_''Oh, Yoruichi-sama! Please forgive me for asking you that meaningless question!''_

_''What you asked me is not meaningless,'' she replied with a serious look on her face. ''I asked the very same question to my mentor when I was just a child. Kami, that was so many years ago when I asked my mentor that same question.''_

_For a moment, she just closed her eyes like she was deeply contemplating about something._

_''Yoruichi-sama, are you all right?'' I asked her in confusion and concern._

_She opened her eyes and smiled at me. ''Yes, I am fine, Soi. You were asking on how you could be more like me?''_

_''Hai.''_

_Then Yoruichi-sama stared at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Oh Kami, I hate it when she gets that look._

_''Well the first step to becoming more like me is to obviously get laid,'' she teasingly replied._

_''Y-Yoruichi-s-sama!'' I stammered while blushing._

_Then she began to laugh while pointing at me. ''The look on your face is so priceless, Soi!'' she stated after she finally stopped laughing._

_Sometimes, I do not understand why Yoruichi-sama likes to tease me so damn much. Then again, there are _lot _of things I do not understand about Yoruichi-sama._

_''Yoruichi-sama...'' I muttered out of embarrassment._

_''I am just teasing you, my little Soi,'' Yoruichi-sama reassured me while ruffling my hair._

_I replied with giggles._

_Then she intently stared at me and said, ''If you truly desire to be like me, then only one thing is required.''_

_''What is that?'' I asked here in curiosity and anticipation._

_''You must learn to have a balance when it comes to trusting someone and when not to trust someone.''_

_I was shocked at what she said. ''But that...sounds so easy, Yoruichi-sama!_

_''It may sound easy, but it perhaps the most difficult task you will ever accomplish in your life. You see, knowing when to trust someone is like having the ability to read someone's heart.''_

_Then she used her right hand to touch the area of her chest where her heart was and asked me, ''What do you think of my heart, Soifon?''_

_I smiled at her while answering, ''You are the most perfect person in the entire universe, Yoruichi-sama!''_

_Then she smiled back at me, but what she said next shocked me beyond belief. ''You are wrong, Soifon. I am not perfect, and nobody will ever be perfect. But do I try my best to be a good person, and that is all I can do.''_

_''But I will always think that you are perfect, no matter what!'' I retorted back._

_Then she ruffled my hair once again. ''You think of me just the same way as I thought of my mentor. I used to treat her as a goddess...until one day...'' _

_Then her face flinched like she was in pain._

_''What is wrong, Yoruichi-sama?'' I asked her in confusion and concern for her. ''Are you hurt?''_

_But she was once again smiling and answered, ''No, I am quite all right, Soifon. I was just reminiscing about my past, that's all.''_

_''Oh...'' was all I managed to respond back to her._

_''But you must remember this, Soifon. Having the ability to know when to trust someone or not takes many years of practice before you are able to fully succeed in reading others' hearts. So do not feel bad if you are unable to have that kind of intuition right now. Just remember to never give up on obtaining that kind of intuition, Soifon.''_

_''Why?'' I asked her in curiosity._

_''Because that is the key to finding your friends and enemies, and every warrior needs someone on their side.''_

_End of Flashback_

Soifon's POV

I think I have finally understood what Yoruichi-sama meant when she said those words during that night many years ago.

For most of my life, I have rarely honestly trusted anyone. I always thought that I would receive a backstab if allow myself to let my guard down. The Onmitsukido always taught me that you could be backstabbed by your closest friends and allies.

So when I was a young child, I unconsciously decided to erect an emotional wall around myself. I reasoned that I did not _need _any friends whatsoever. After all, I would either receive either a backstab or the news of the death of my comrades. Because after losing all five of my brothers during missions of their own, I decided that emotions would make anyone weak and cause endless pain and suffering.

But when Yoruichi-sama told me those words, I made a silent promise to myself that I would eventually trust someone other than her. After all, I did trust Yoruichi-sama, so it's possible I could trust someone else. But even today, I still did not trust anyone (not even my fool of a fatass lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo) except for Yoruichi-sama.

So what is it about this fool that makes me want to trust him? Perhaps...I have been too stubborn to trust anyone else but Yoruichi-sama. Perhaps I was afraid that I would lose anyone else I try to trust just like how I lost my five brothers many years ago.

But...this fool, what is this uniqueness about him? He makes me want to smile, which is something that only Yoruichi-sama has been able to accomplish.

I stared at the fool to see if he was really to be trusted. By looking at his smiling face, I can hopefully get a glimpse into his heart like Yoruichi-sama taught me.

I began sensing so many emotions within him that I began to wonder if it was possible to have that many emotions simultaneously. The emotions that I sense off of him were happiness, sadness, anger, loneliness, confusion, and even pain. But despite all these emotions, there was one emotion I did _not _sense off of him. He had no hate whatsoever. To have no hate is nearly an impossible task. But yet, somehow this fool does not have one ounce of it. How is that even possible? If this fool does not have hate (which is something me and Yoruichi-sama both have toward our enemies), then maybe this fool can be trusted...

I decided that I will accompany this fool throughout my mission for at least for now. He obviously knows a lot about this dimension, and what better way to obtain information about this new dimension than to ask one of it's residents about this mysterious world?

''Do you trust me enough to tell me your name?'' the fool verbally snapped me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and did something that I have not done in ages. I briefly took down my emotional walls in order to try trusting this mysterious fool.

''Yes...I do trust you. My name is...Soifon,'' I answered him while a small smile uncontrollably crept up on my face.

Then the fool gave me an unique smile that I have never seen on anyone else's face before and replied, ''My name is Son Gohan, but everyone just calls me Gohan.''

Son Gohan...that is an unique name. Maybe being around some fool like him will not be so bad as I thought after all.

Gohan's POV

So the name of this hot-tempered woman was Soifon. Her name was unique, just like her personality. If I had to describe her personality in terms my friends would understand, then her personality is like a cross between my mother's and Vegeta's personalities (which was pretty damn scary when you think about it). She has a fiery temper, but I could sense there was another side to her when she agreed to trust me.

But just like any other woman, she freaking loves clothes. After we properly introduce ourselves, she promptly declared that she was going to follow me to high school and _everywhere else I go_ no matter how much I protest. She also declared that she was going to shop for a school outfit and some extra clothes before either of us head to high school. Of course, I did loudly protest to her unreasonable demands. But I would be agreeable to _anything _after receiving a kick to my privates, death threats, and a threat that would reveal my identity of being as what people were now calling, ''The Gold Fighter''.

That is why I am standing outside of a women's clothing store while waiting on her to finish her damn shopping spree. The problem is I have been waiting for _forty-five fucking minutes_ and I am _very late _to school on my first day of class. Would Dende please tell me what I have done to deserve all of this crap during _today _of all days?

I have decided to wait on telling Soifon what ki was until _after _today's class because I need to be _alive _(in other words, not killed by my mom) in order to properly tell her about ki. She surprisingly agreed to my request.

If Soifon does not kill me because of the stress involved with today, then my mom will. There is possibly no way my day could possibly get any worse then this.

''Hey Gohan, what are you doing _here_?'' I heard Krillin's voice from behind me asking.

Well Dende must be holding some huge grudge against me, because today just got worse.

I turned around to see my friend staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face while wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Even today, I still have trouble getting used to seeing Krillin's black hair. For many years, Krillin was always bald. After all, he used to be a monk and for a long time was hardly involved in any serious relationships. So needless to say, I was more than surprised to hear that one of my closest friends was marrying one of our former enemies.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_3 Years and 8 Months Ago_

_Gohan's POV_

_''You are marrying _her_!''_

_Those were the first words that came out of my mouth when I heard that Krillin was not only getting married, but he was marrying one of our former enemies._

_Everyone else was speechless to say the least. Krillin decided to make this announcement at Bulma's reunion party within Capsule Corporation's headquarters. Still, I should of seen this coming from a mile away since I noticed that Krillin and Android 18 have been hanging around each other almost all of the time during this last year. _

_I was the first to break the silence after I stated my question of shock._

_''Well...I am surprised you two are getting married, but congratulations!'' Then I walked over and shook Krillin's and Android 18's hands in acceptance of their engagement. I have already forgiven the Androids since nearly three years ago, except for the deceased Cell of course._

_As everyone else in the Z-Gang gathered around to congratulate on Krillin and his fiancee, Vegeta's voice cut through the crowd._

_''Baldy, how is it possible for you to fuck the toaster?''_

_I blushed, knowing fully well what the word ''fuck'' meant. Piccolo walked away from the crowd, mumbling something under his breath about ''mushy crap''. My mother fainted and my three year old brother Goten was laughing while being completely ignorant on what Vegeta just said. Nearly the rest of the Z-Gang looked shocked at the words that came out of Vegeta's mouth. Krillin blushed, and Android 18 cast a murderous glance toward Vegeta. However, Bulma was the first to make a response._

_''Damn you, Vegeta! Do _not _ask questions like _that_!'' she yelled at her husband while pointing a finger at him (Vegeta married her about two years ago)._

_Vegeta just smirked and responded, ''What has gotten you so upset, woman? I was just asking if it is possible for baldy to fuck the toaster.''_

_Bulma continued pointing her finger at her stubborn husband. ''You know very well that you do _not_ just ask questions like _that _out of the blue, you ass!''_

_''But it is a very valid question. Since you enjoy studying anatomy so damn much woman, you should be dying to know the answer-''_

_''-Shut up, you damn Saiyan,'' 18's furious voice interrupted this very odd conversation. ''I am pregnant, you ass. And I was just going to tell everyone before you have to embarrass the hell out of both us.''_

_Vegeta looked shocked to say the least._

_Bulma walked over to him and stared straight into his face with anger. ''Now are you satisfied, Vegeta? As punishment, you can sleep on the couch tonight. Because you are _not _getting any from me tonight!''_

_''What!'' Vegeta exclaimed while looking both angry and shocked. ''But that is ridiculous, woman! I do not deserve a punishment for such one small question!''_

_Bulma just ignored him by walking away, crossing her arms, and closing her eyes while muttering, ''Hmmph, that is what you get for being so stubborn, Vegeta.''_

_Vegeta muttered a curse under his breath about ''damn human women'' and walked away from the living room._

_The four year old Trunks said while playing with his toys, ''Daddy cannot fuck! Fuck!''_

_''No Trunks!'' Bulma scolded her child. ''That is a bad word. Do not say that bad word.''_

_Trunks crossed his arms and gave a scowl similar to his father's while saying, ''No.''_

_Bulma sighed while rubbing her forehead in frustration. ''I need to teach Trunks some manners. I am sorry about this and I will be back in a few minutes.''_

_After Bulma walked upstairs while Trunks unwillingly followed her, everyone began to notice that Krillin had fainted after having a massive nosebleed._

_I finally could not help myself any longer and began to laugh._

_End of Flashback_

Gohan's POV

I sighed to myself while reminiscing about those memories of good times.

''Earth to Gohan!'' Krillin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts which caused me to refocus my attention on him. ''Are you still with me or not?''

''Yeah, I am still here,'' I answered him with a small smile on my face.

''You all right? You kind of just blacked out there for a second,'' he asked me with concern in his voice.

''Sorry,'' I answered him while chuckling. ''I was just remembering the day you announced your engagement to 18.''

Krillin dryly chuckled in response. ''You _still _remember _that_, huh? To be honest, I cannot blame Vegeta for asking me that question. But it still embarrassed the hell out of me.''

''Yeah, it still was pretty funny though,'' I stated with a smirk on my face.

''Shut up.''

After we both stopped laughing, I remembered what Krillin asked me earlier.

I groaned and said, ''The reason I am here Krillin, is because I am waiting on someone.''

''Who are you waiting on, a girl?'' my friend asked me in curiosity.

''You could say that,'' I said while staring at my watch. ''She has been shopping in that store for _fifty minutes _and she _still _has _not_ come out!''

Krillin laughed while putting his hands behind his head and responding, ''That is nothing! 18 can sometimes take two to three hours just to finish shopping for clothes when she drags me along!''

I stared at him in shock. ''You have _got _to be kidding me!''

''No, I am not,'' he responded while shaking his head. ''I am actually glad that she is too busy to come with me today.''

''Why are you here?'' I asked him in curiosity.

''Marron's third birthday is coming up next week, and 18 is incredibly busy setting up the arrangements for the party. So I offered to go buy an outfit for Marron as long as 18 told me which outfit she wanted me to buy for Marron as a birthday present. So after _thirty minutes _of 18 just explaining to me which outfit to buy for our daughter, I came here.''

I could not help myself laughing. ''Heh, I will never get married anytime soon.''

Krillin gave me a look of smugness. ''Never say never, Gohan. I thought the same thing before I met 18. Heh, that girl you are waiting on to finish shopping could be your future wife.''

''Do _not _say things like that!'' I yelled while pointing my finger at Krillin. ''This girl is worse than my mother and Vegeta combined!''

Krillin replied with shock on his face, ''Oh come on, there is no way she could possibly be _that _bad...right?''

I responded while shaking my head, ''If only you knew, Krillin.''

''Just who is this girl?'' Krillin asked with curiosity in his voice. ''I can feel her incredible amount of ki miles away from here. That is the second reason to why I came here.''

I scratched my head while contemplating on how to tell my friend about my crazy morning.

''Well, to begin with...''

I told Krillin everything that happened this morning. From ''meeting'' Soifon, the mysterious black vortex that she came out of, our encounter with the robbers, the fact that she did not even _know _what ki _was_, to where we are right now.

''...And that is everything that has occurred during this morning,'' I finished telling Krillin my story.

Krillin looked more than shocked to say the least. ''My Kami, I do not even know what to say about this Soifon. Not only does she sound scary as hell, but the fact she does even not know what ki is astounds me. How can she not know what ki is since she has such an insane amount of it?''

''I have no clue Krillin, but I plan to ask Soifon more questions after school _if_ she ever gets out of that store.''

''You know your mom is going to kill you, right?'' Krillin asked me.

''Don't remind me,'' I muttered while groaning.

Soifon's POV

Kami, this shop is like a paradise. This dimension has a much better sense of fashion. Plus, this is the first time I have ever had a chance to shop without Yoruichi-sama watching every piece of clothing I purchase. Even though I still think that Yoruichi-sama is the closest one to perfection, there was one thing she did that irritated me in the past.

Whenever me and Yoruichi-sama shopped together in Karakura Town, she would watch every piece of clothing I would attempt to buy.

For some reason, Yoruichi-sama would forbid me to buy any piece of immodest clothing. This greatly confused me to no end. Because not only nearly _all _of her clothing was as immodest as clothing could possibly be, but she wanted me to as she put it, ''get laid''. Even today, I still did not understand the reason behind her strange actions.

So I decided now would be the perfect time to stock up on clothes that _I _wanted to buy, and not what Yoruichi-sama wanted me to buy.

I bought a yellow one piece swimsuit, thirty women's t-shirts, two black jackets, ten pairs of blue jeans, twenty-five pairs of panties in various colors, a yellow dress, thirty pairs of socks, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of slippers, a pair of sandals, a pair of pajamas, and a school outfit.

I always wanted to buy a variety of outfits and besides, I have no clue how long I will be in this dimension. So I bought as many clothes as I desired. Besides, I have an almost endless amount of yen.

The school outfit that I bought was nearly identical to the school outfits that Kurosaki and his friends used to wear at Karakura High School. The only noticeable difference was that the skirt was slightly shorter. I always wanted to wear an outfit like this since Yoruichi-sama did a few times when she ''attended'' Karakura High School herself. When I was in the dressing room while trying my school outfit on, my soul phone rang again. I picked it up and saw that Yoruichi-sama was calling me once again.

I picked the phone up and said, ''I hope you are not being raped by Urahara while I am talking to you. Because if you are, then I swear to Kami I'll-''

''-Relax, Soifon,'' her voice interrupted mine in a calm tone. ''I am not as you put it ''being raped'', by Kisuke right now. In fact, he is not even in this room at this moment.''

I sighed and replied, ''Well that is a relief.''

''So have you yet encountered anyone or anything interesting in this dimension?'' Yoruichi-sama asked me in her sing-song tone of voice that I knew so damn well.

I groaned while answering, ''Well you see, Yoruichi-sama...''

I told Yoruichi-sama everything that has happen so far while I was in this dimension (minus my current shopping spree of course). I also told her about Gohan, his incredible spiritual power, and him saying that I have ''an incredible amount of ki''.

There was such a long period of silence after I told her everything that for a moment I thought we somehow got disconnected.

''Yoruichi-sama...are you still there?'' I asked after five minutes of silence.

''Yeah, I am still here,'' she finally answered. ''I was just thinking about what you told me.''

''Which part are you think about?''

''I am thinking about this 'ki' Gohan has mentioned to you. He claims that you have 'an incredible amount' of it. But both you and I have never heard about ki until now. There is only one way that what he said can make any sense, but that would be impossible...''

''What are you talking about, Yoruichi-sama?'' I asked her in confusion.

She finally answered after a moment of silence, ''It is nothing major, Soifon. But I am going to talk to Kisuke about this-''

''-But Yoruichi-sama-,'' I attempted to protest.

''-But nothing, Soifon. No matter how much you hate Kisuke's guts, you cannot deny that he is a genius. He would probably find out an answer to this mystery. In the meantime, ask this Gohan concerning what ki is.''

''I was going to...''

Yoruichi-sama abruptly hung up.

''...Ask him today anyway.''

Needless to say, I was puzzled. Why would Yoruichi-sama act so odd and hang up on me so abruptly after I told her what Gohan said about me having ''an incredible amount'' of ki?

I decided to push the matter aside into the back of my mind and worry about it later. The first thing I need to worry about is going to this high school with Gohan and figuring out more about him. After I finished getting dressed in my school outfit (which somehow fitted me perfectly), I walked out of the dressing room with my Shinigami robes (along with my zanpakuto which was inside her hilt) draped over my shoulders, and gathered up my ten shopping bags.

I walked up to the register while dragging my shopping bags. (I had to take my time because I had to drag some of the bags at a time to the register. There was no way I could drag them up to the register all at once.) The female clerk's (who had brown hair, blue eyes, and breasts that were just as huge as Matsumoto's) eyes widened in shock when she saw all the bags I was dragging.

''A-Are a-all t-those b-bags...y-yours?'' the clerk managed to stammer out.

''Hai, it is,'' I confirmed. ''Can you ring up all of these clothes as fast as possible? I am kind of in a hurry.''

The clerk did so in a surprisingly semi-short time of ten minutes.

''T-That w-would b-be...'' she managed to stammer out before passing out.

I was sort of surprised that she fainted. Did I buy _that much?_

Hmmph, no matter. I glanced over at the register and saw that the total was 121, 500 yen. I handed over the exact amount of yen and walked out of the store. I saw that Gohan was standing on the sidewalk with someone else near him. I also saw that he was excessively biting his lip to the point that it was slightly drawing blood. Does that fool do that out of habit when he was nervous? However, I have never seen _anyone _bite their lips when they are nervous. It made me more curious about him and I plan on asking him on why he does that after school.

The man standing beside him was a semi-short middle-aged man with black hair. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His spiritual energy was not too shabby and slightly higher than a lieutenant's. But it was still nothing compared to Gohan's spiritual energy.

Gohan and the black haired man were just standing stiff while muttering something.

I finally asked out of irritation while I was dragging my shopping bags, ''What is it, you two fools!''

''How can you possibly buy that _much_ in only one hour!'' Gohan finally asked me.

''Because I can, that's why,'' I answered him while putting down some of my shopping bags near an empty bench on the sidewalk.

''There is no way you can take all those shopping bags to school, Soifon!'' Gohan yelled at me while pointing a finger at my bags.

I responded to him just as I finished dragging the rest of my shopping bags to nearby that bench which was on the sidewalk, ''I never said that I was bringing these bags to school with me.''

''But you cannot just leave them here!'' the foolish Gohan protested. ''Someone will surely steal your shopping bags-''

''-Shut up, you fool,'' I interrupted him while a tick mark began to form on my head. ''Don't you realize that I have _already_ came up with a solution to that problem?''

''But-,'' both Gohan and the black haired man began to protest.

''-Both of you better shut up and just watch, or else I will _immediately _kill both of you,'' I threatened while casting a murderous gaze toward both of them.

Needless to say, both of those fools immediately listened to me and closed their mouths shut.

I stood right next to my shopping bags while both of those fools stared at me with curious expressions on their faces. I threw my Shinigami robes and Zanpakuto into one of my shopping bags. I could hear my Zanpakuto's voice silently asking me why I was abandoning her. But I silently reassured Suzumebachi that I will return in order to reobtain her today. It was just that there was no point in bringing my Zanpakuto to high school. After all, I did not want anyone to figure out that I was a Shinigami. Besides, if any problems came up today, then I will use my mastery of Hakuda* to take care of that problem. Thankfully, Suzumebachi silently agreed with my words.

Since everyone can see me in this dimension, I looked all around the district to make sure nobody was watching me. From what I can tell, nobody was watching me. Good, that means I can do this without distractions.

I held both of my hands together over the shopping bags and chanted, ''Bakudo Number 26: Kyokko*!''

I smirked when I saw that the shopping bags were slowly disappearing. Gohan and the black haired man looked at the disappearing bags in shock. I assume these fools have never heard about Kido either, so I could understand their shock.

Once the bags have completely disappeared, the black haired man pointed his finger at me and asked, ''H-How d-did you do t-that?''

I shrugged my shoulders while answering, ''I do not have time to explain, ummm...''

''...Krillin,'' the black hair revealed his name.

''So that is your name. Well, to make a long story as short as possible, it is a 'spell' that allows me to make anyone or anything disappear.''

''So does that make you some kind of a witch?'' Krillin asked while continuing to point his finger at me.

I face-faulted and groaned. ''No, that is not what I meant. You see-''

''-Um, Soifon and Krillin?'' Gohan's voice cut our conversation short. ''I hate to be rude, but me and you Soifon need to go to school _right now_ if I am going to remain alive today.''

''Right,'' Krillin agreed while wiping sweat off his forehead. ''I need to shop for Marron's outfit now before 18 annihilates _me_.''

As he walked toward the woman's clothing store, he raised his hand and waved without turning around. ''It was nice meeting you, Soifon!''

A small smile graced my face and I replied, ''Hmmph, likewise...I guess''.

I could hear Krillin saying right as he was entering into the shop, ''Have fun with your new girlfriend, Gohan!''

''We do not have that _kind_ of relationship!'' both Gohan and I yelled at him at the top of our lungs.

Krillin's POV

I have never seen Gohan act this way around anyone else before in his life. This Soifon reminds me a lot about Chi-Chi (which is not a good thing). But like Gohan told me earlier, her personality seems to be a cross between Chi-Chi's and Vegeta's personalities. To be honest, that fact scares the crap out of me.

But Gohan and Soifon acted just like how Vegeta and Bulma act around each other. Perhaps, I am just thinking too much about this. Either way, it is time to do some shopping!

Soifon's POV

That damn Krillin! How _dare _he insulate that I was even romantically interested in that fool! Hell, I was still doubting if we could even be called friends or not! After all, I just met the fool only about a hour and a half ago. The only person I seriously consider as my friend was Yoruichi-sama. What was that fool called Krillin thinking! Ugh, thinking about this crap is making my head spin like no tomorrow.

''Are you okay?'' Gohan asked me out of concern. ''Sorry about that, Krillin can act that way sometimes.''

I crossed my arms in annoyance and just answered, ''Hmmph, let's go to this high school you want to be at so badly.''

After I said that, we both ran like crazy to this high school that Gohan was so anxious to head to. Out of curiosity, I began to ask him questions while we continued running.

''Was that Krillin your friend?''

''Y-Yeah,'' he answered while chewing on his lips. ''He was my dad's best friend and we have become close friends over the years.''

''I see. I knew there was some kind of connection between you two. After all, you are both humans with an unusual amount of spiritual energy.''

Then Gohan stared at me with a serious look in his eyes. ''I do not know what you mean by spiritual energy, but I am not human. Well, I should say not entirely human.''

My eyes widened in shock. ''What do you mean? I know that you are not a _normal _human. But if you are not entirely human, then what is your other half? Are you a Shinigami or Vizard?''

Realizing I just voiced my thoughts out loud, all I could do was cover my mouth while muttering curses. I might trust this fool, but I do not need to be blabbing about subjects concerning my dimension. Besides, there was no way he could be a Shinigami or Vizard. Kami, I am such an idiot.

Gohan's POV

Crap, shit, and fuck! Because of her ridiculous _entire hour _of shopping, both of us are as late to school as we possibly could!

On top of that, I blurted out the fact that I was not completely human to Soifon. I preferred keeping the fact that I was a Saiyan and human hybrid a secret. I would only reveal that secret to someone I really trust and know, not to a almost complete stranger that I hardly knew anything about! Sure, we might be heading into the the realms of friendship (or some version of it), but we hardly knew anything about each other at the moment. I was not supposed to reveal that huge secret in casual conversation!

But what surprised me was that Soifon actually _believed _me. She did not laugh at me, call me a liar, or even insult me. She was the first person outside of the Z-Gang to accept me just like that. She did not think that I was a monster, but merely asked what my other half _was_.

When she asked me that I was a Shinigami or Vizard, I turned my head toward her while giving her an expression of pure confusion. ''Shinigami? A Death God? Why would you think I am such a thing? What is a Vizard?''

She stared at me for a minute while contemplating. In the meantime, my thoughts drifted to what she was talking about.

I might not have heard of anything called a Vizard before, but I have certainly heard of a Shinigami before.

I have both heard about these mystical Shinigami from my studies and an occasional bedtime story about them from Mom when I was younger.

She used to make up stories about how an evil Shinigami would try to annihilate us and my dad would save the day by defeating that Shinigami. It was the same story, but she told it multiple times with various details changed.

After I grew up to the point that I was old enough to know better, I asked my mom if Shinigami were real.

She told me that they were not real and just folklore. She also told me that both Frieza and Cell were probably more frightful than any Shinigami that ever existed, if they even did exist.

Of course at the time, I agreed with her. But as I grew older while my scientific and curious mind developed, I decided to study on these mystical Shinigami.

I soon found out that according to ancient legends, Shinigami were spiritual beings that decided where a spirit should be sent to depending on their deeds. If the person was good (like my dad), then that person would be sent to the Other World. But if that person was pure evil (like Cell), then that person would be sent to hell.

The legend further states that on rare occasions, a Shinigami would drag a person into the realm of the dead if that same person lived too long due to immortality. I thought that it was just still a legend at the time, but I still could not stop my interest in this ''legend''.

But as I stared at Soifon, and contemplated about the mysterious robes and strange katana in a hilt that she was wearing earlier, a thought crossed my mind. Could she be...?

''Is that what you are, Soifon?'' I voiced my thoughts out loud.

''What?'' she asked me with a perplexed look on her face.

''Are you...a Shinigami?''

The shock that immediately appeared on her face silently revealed her answer. So that explained some mysteries about her. From the black vortex she exited from, the fact she knew nothing about ki, to her mysterious but incredible power. Like a puzzle, I was putting all the pieces together. The answer was becoming obvious.

''You are also not from this world, am I right?''

Her face even displayed _more _shock if that was possible. Yes, it was all making sense now. I was secretly excited, right before my eyes was not only a being from another world, but also a being that was said to not even exist. Right before my eyes was a Shinigami!

Soifon's POV

How...did he figure out who I was and that I was not from this dimension? So he _did _see the Garganta after all. This fool is certainly no ordinary fool. How could he figure out so damn _much _about me in such a short period of time? How does he know that Shinigami even exists? A million more questions echoed throughout my mind as I stared at this mysterious fool.

''How did you...?'' was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

Then Gohan (that damn fool) smiled at me and answered, ''Listen, Soifon. I may look like just a warrior, but I also have a passion for studying everyone and everything that arouses my curiosity. My mom practically _shoved _education down my throat when I was younger. But to be honest, I am grateful for that.''

''And how does this relate to my question?'' I asked him with irritation in my voice.

''I have been studying many subjects since I was a toddler. When I was only four years old, I already knew how to speak complete sentences without any difficulty whatsoever. Do not take it like I am boasting Soifon, but I-''

''-I get it now,'' I rudely interrupted him. Kami, does he go off about things like this all the time?

''That was not my question though. You might be what you call yourself 'a genius', but that still does not explain on how you know about the existence of Shinigami. Explain yourself now, fool!'' I finished while pointing my finger at Gohan as we continued to run to this blasted high school.

''Calm down, Soifon. If you will let me finish I can explain myself.''

''Hmmph,'' was my only response while I crossed my arms in annoyance.

''As I was saying Soifon, I studied many physical and spiritual subjects. As a child, I grew curious about folklore about these beings called 'Shinigami'. So I studied about them. I found out that according to legend, Shinigami were supposed to send a person to either the Other World or Hell depending on their deeds? Does any of this sound familiar to you?''

How does this fool know so damn much! It is almost like Shinigami existed in this dimension! Still, there was one thing that did _not _sound familiar...

''What is this Other World that you speak of?'' I asked him out of curiosity.

''It is the place of the dead. Naturally, only your spirit travels there. But sometimes, a strong soul will keep their body with them in the Other World under rare circumstances.''

This Other World sounds so similar to Soul Society, but yet so different.

''Do Shinigami exist in this Other World?''

Gohan shook his head in denial but I could see his smile growing. ''No, you are the first Shinigami I have ever seen before. That is why I know you are not from this world.''

I inwardly growled. Damn, this fool was incredibly intelligent. In fact, his intelligence reminds me of...that damn Urahara. No, I cannot be mad at this fool just because he is a ''genius'' like Urahara claims to _supposedly _be one.

''I do not know _how _you managed to figure out everything about me so easily,'' I said in a calm but serious tone. ''But you are correct, I am a Shinigami and from another dimension.''

Gohan smirked and replied, ''I am not surprised.''

''So even though I just told you that I am from another dimension, you are still not shocked at all?'' I questioned him while inwardly slightly surprised at his calm demeanor.

''Remember when I told you these following words earlier this morning? 'I will admit that I have seen some weird things in my life, though this should be in my top ten list.' ''

''Yes, I do,'' I responded while remembering his earlier words. Now come to think of it, what did he mean by those words?

''One of the 'top ten weird things in my life' was seeing beings traveling into this world from both the future and alternate timelines. So seeing a person from another dimension does not surprise me one bit. In fact, you are actually pretty interesting, Soifon.''

Why the hell was I unconsciously smiling back? Damn this fool and his contagious smiles!

Remembering my unanswered question, I ceased smiling and stared at him with a curious expression.

''If I am so interesting, then why don't you tell me this 'interesting' info about yourself.''

''You mean about what I said earlier that I am not entirely human?''

''Of course, fool.''

''Well, I am half-human, but I am also half-Saiyan.''

Now I was even more confused. ''What is a Saiyan?''

Gohan dryly chuckled and answered, ''Well you see, a Saiyan is kind of like an ali-''

-He suddenly stopped speaking and I asked him out of curiosity, ''What were you going to say?''

Gohan nervously scratched his head. ''Let us stop talking about this right now, Soifon. Because...we are at *gulp*...high school.''

I began to realize that we finally had stop running and I saw the high school. Staring at the entrance, I found out that this school was called ''Orange Star High School''.

Gohan was both sweating and continuously biting his lip like he was paralyzed with nervousness. What was wrong with that fool? Why the hell was he so nervous? After all, how bad could high school be?

Yoruichi's POV

''This is very interesting.''

After my conversation with Soifon, I decided to find Kisuke and tell him everything that Soifon has told me. Finding him was very easy, since he was still in his own shop in Karakura Town.

After I told him what Soifon told me about this Gohan and this mystery known as ''ki'', he sat on his couch in his living room while he seemingly stared out into space.

Those were the only words he had to say after twenty minutes of silence, and he was finally wearing my patience down.

''Damnit Kisuke,'' I growled at him. ''Are you going to tell me what's interesting or not?''

''Calm down, Yoruichi-san. You know you can be so cute when you get angry. Maybe we should try round three before I tell you my theor-?'' he began to reply in his sing-song voice before I used my left fist to send a message to his head that I was getting tired of waiting.

''All right, dammit! I will tell you my theory right now.''

''Theory?'' I asked him in puzzlement.

''I do not know if my theory is a hundred percent correct unless I have a discussion with this 'Gohan' myself, which is impossible right now.''

''Fine, go ahead and tell me your theory. I am all ears,'' I replied with a curious tone in my voice.

Kisuke took a deep breath and began to explain his theory. ''This 'Gohan' claims that Captain Soifon has 'an incredible amount of ki', correct?''

''Hai.''

''And Captain Soifon told you that this 'Gohan' has a tremendous amount of spiritual power, correct?''

''Hai, but why are you asking the same questions again, Kisuke?'' I growled again. ''Get to the point.''

''My, my, aren't we feisty today?'' Kisuke asked in his sing-song voice but a threatening glare from me melted that tone of voice away.

''This is what my theory is,'' Kisuke said in a serious tone of voice.

What he said next shocked me beyond belief.

''It is hard for me to believe this, but I came up with this theory from what both Captain Soifon and Gohan stated. It is possible...that both spiritual energy and ki are one and the same.''

Omake:

Nobody's POV

Captain Kyoraku Shunsui had a wonderful night. He did not remember who he met at the bar, but he thought it was either Lisa or Nanao. However, he was so drunk that he could not even see who the girl next to him was, nor could the girl tell that it was Shunsui since she was also ridiculously drunk.

Regardless, no words have to be said. After an invitation to his place and her acceptance, both went to his place and had a heavy make-out session that was beyond words. All he could remember was pants, moans, and orgasms all night long. The rest of the night was a blur. It was now morning, and he had a massive hangover. Hell, he could not even think straight due to his pounding headache. Oh well, this pain was just a small price to pay for what happened last night.

Shunsui decided that he will at least check on the sleeping form right next to him. He _had _to find out who gave him so much pleasure during last night.

He saw that his companion was under the covers. He also noticed that his companion must be pretty small since that same companion was completely covered by the covers.

When he tried to shake his companion in order to awaken this mysterious person, Shunsui heard his companion drowsily mutter, ''Just a little bit longer.''

Wait, that voice did _not _belong to Nanao or Lisa, but it _did _sound familiar...

Then he decided to take the covers off of his companion, and he stared at his now revealed companion in shock. When it dawned on him who his companion was, he unleashed such a very loud girlish scream that it would make Captain Zaraki Kenpachi laugh his ass off.

Shunsui's companion began to awaken due to his girlish screaming.

''Ugh, what happen-?''

When his companion saw the naked and panicking Shunsui, it did not take long for this person to figure out what happened.

''You bastard!'' the furious person roared.

''Listen, I can explain...'' Shunsui tried to plea, but it was too late.

''Heh, too bad for you. I am going to turn your balls inside out so you can _never _have sex with _anyone _again!''

''Listen, I apologize-!''

''-Shut up and receive your punishment!''

As his soon to be tormentor walked toward Shunsui with a dark glare, he wished he had never drunk that much alcohol. For he had sex with the one person he _never _wished to have sex with. In fact, he almost wished he had wound up in bed with another man (even though he had his sights set on women only) rather than _her._

Because he unknowingly had sex with Sarugaki Hiyori, and she was now going to punish him for his mistake.

Shunsui's privates will never be the same again.

**Disclaimer: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. I have already planned out the major parts of the plot, so what I have written in this chapter foreshadows the later chapters. I just hope I did not put any of you into confusion from this chapter (like concerning the legends about the Shinigami that Gohan has read about and the possible connection between ki and spiritual energy).**

**I also would like to announce that due to a couple of requests, I will be writing **_**two**_** more crossovers. One crossover will be a Naruto and Bleach crossover. The other crossover will be another Dragon Ball Z and Bleach crossover with Gohan in it, but he will be paired with someone else and the plot will be much different.**

**I will be working on both of these upcoming crossovers' first chapters next, so put me on author alert if you are interested in reading them.**

**Also, special thanks goes to Evangelion 5.0 for beta reading this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know if I made any errors of any kind.**

***Kyokko is Japanese for ''curved light''.**

***Hakuda is Japanese for ''hand-to-hand combat'', although it literally means ''white hits'' in Japanese.**


End file.
